Everything Changes
by shel-shel
Summary: This is set two years from when the book is set. Raven is now 18 and has to decided to be with Aleander forever or live the life she has now.
1. Intro

**Shel: So I finally write a new story but I've never done one like this. Basically this is a Vampire Kisses fanfic because I can never find them on here. This first chapter is mainly an intro. Well I hope you like it.**

**I sadly don't own Vampire Kisses, that belongs to Ellen Schreiber **

The days were growing colder and longer. The only good news about the summer leaving and the fall and winter coming is that the days are much shorter and longer. The town of dullsville was just as it said _dull. _But lately it hasn't been that dull. Well actually it hasn't been for the past few years. Ever since I met my gothic prince, Alexander.

It was only a few years ago when we first met. It was love at first site and everyone said it was meant to be. Although we never really formally met until a while later It was a surprise when we first met. It was Halloween night and I was dressed up as a tennis player, and while I was trick-or-treating I stopped by his house. When I got there it turned out that they had ran out of candy. So I gave the creepy man, Jameson, a candy bar and a plastic spider ring. I never knew that the spider ring would play a huge part in my future. Ever since then my prince wore it. I didn't get to meet him right away because I had to work at Armstrong Travel Agencies due to the fact that I accidentally 'misplaced' my dad's favorite tennis racket.

It turned out that my favorite nemesis stole the racket to get revenge over something else… I never knew a dinner invitation would lead me to find the love of my life. We dated for a while before I actually knew what he really was. It was after the whole town threw him and his family a 'welcome to the town' party, because the town felt sorry for how they had treated Alexander and his parents. But after the party I learned his secret. And I would really hate to say it but Trevor was right, Alexander really was a vampire. A honest to God vampire, never in my wildest dreams would I imagine I would ever end up meeting one.

How I found out was using the compact mirror that belonged to Ruby White that worked with me at Armstrong Travel Agencies. I accidentally forgot to give it to her. But anyways I knew Alexander was right behind me but when I looked in the mirror he wasn't there, I checked again a few times to see if it wasn't angled wrong. He still wasn't there, that's one way how I found out he wasn't human and was the vampire I dreamt of. But sadly he left right when I found out.

I had to go out of town. Stay a few days with my aunt in Hipptserville. There I met one of my nightmares. He went by the name of Jagger. I soon learned the reason why Alexander came to Dullsville. I also soon found Jagger everywhere; he even showed me that I did have fears. Jagger became my worse nightmare, everywhere I went he was there and on a few occasions tried to turn me and make me his forever. I soon learned that he also had a twin sister. She was sweet to me, but Alexander warned me not to get too close to her. But that wasn't the end to their family. Valentine came to town; he befriended my little brother and his friend Henry. But Valentine had more in store than befriending my little brother, he was also looking for his brother and sister and, of course like everyone else in their family seems to do, come after me. But when I learned he could read my blood and sense my fear of being turned, he helped me, sortof, he kept telling me I had to tell Alexander that I wasn't ready to be turned. Just thinking of that terrified me. I kept thinking that if I tell Alexander he might leave me and go back to Romania and find someone else to be with forever.

But that didn't happen. I'm 18 and going to be graduating in only a few days. Life for me is always different, but I love it that way. But after my graduation, my life will be different forever and it won't ever go back. Alexander and I have been talking about this for years now, but I think I've finally have made my choice. I know that it will be different. I really am not to sure how this will be but I hope I've made the right choice. I hope my family understands my choice and also Alexander.

**Shel: Well finally I write something**

**Chloe: yeah it only took you a while **

**Shel: Yeah hate you to chlo**

**Chloe: Well remember R&R, and this is my first fanfic in a new genre **


	2. tears

**Shel: Okay chlo why did you do the R&R thingy? You hate to do that**

**Chloe: Well actually I used to hate it by my love did it. **

**Shel: Yeah um hate to say it but go on Deviantart and I'll show you UXD"s gallery. Besides I gave you Josh. Also Raven's POV will be in **_**italics **_**and the normal POV will be well normal. Hopefully I will get a few chapters updated in a week maybe 2 or 3 **

_I've been wait by this old gate for what seems to be an eternity. _

_I'm graduating soon and as my parents say it's going to be a big change for me, but honestly they have no idea. I'm supposed to meet Alexander tonight so we can discuss something that is very important. _

Soon Raven would find herself over the old gate, and in front of the door that would open and lead her inside of the mansion. She would then find herself being led in to a room to wait in by Jameson, or what she first called his creepy man.

But this all would have happened some other night. Still hearing what Valentine had said to her a few years ago, kept ringing in her head. She knew that if she went with Alexander and was turned that she could never go back. Never go back to the life she knew and the life she had always known. She would instead have this new life; a life that Alexander told her would be filled with danger. She really didn't know what was in store.

Before Raven had realized it the sun had already set and Alexander's light was already on. When she finally noticed that, she found Alexander right behind her. With one look of those chocolate dreamy eyes, she was under his spell.

"Are you alright, you seem shocked." Alexander said with his Romanian accent.

_I blushed and lowered my head a little. I wasn't shocked it's just he caught me while I was dreaming. _" No, no I was just thinking…" _What am I supposed to tell him.' No I'm sorry my childhood dream about being a vampire and spending an eternity with him.'_

_He looked at me, ever since I met Alexander I've always thought that he could see right through me. I'm not sure if he can , but I hope he doesn't sense my fear. _

"Raven are you afraid of what will happen after you graduate… Because if you are it's alright." _How could I tell the love of my life that I'm terrified about the thought of losing the safe loving life I have and be turned by Alexander and be plunged into a world where I've never been too. Never lived in, is it really worth it. But I didn't say this although I think Alexander knew what I was thinking and could tast my fear._

"I'm not afraid…" _I_ _kind of lied to him but he could see right through my thin façade. _

"Raven you don't need to hide anything from me, if your afraid please tell me." _He said to me. He gave me the face that I should be used to it the 'you know you don't have to do this, trust me its not a good idea' face or something like that_.

"Honestly I'm not afraid… okay maybe not fully afraid…" _Alexander kept looking at me, like he didn't fully believe me and wanted to hear the truth_.

"Okay the truth is I'm scared." _I started to cry. Alexander took me in his arms and held me tightly. With my tears falling on him, he tried to calm me telling me it's alright and it's okay to be afraid._

"Raven it's alright to be afraid. You do know you don't have to do this." _He told me with a calming voice. _

_I looked up at him. His pale face and bold chocolate eyes looking back at me, locks of his hair fell off of his face and on to mine. He looked at me and smiled, I looked back and wiped my tears away. I smiled. Now I felt this huge weight over this whole choice lifted off of my shoulders. I think I now know that I made the right choice. _

"Feel better?"_I nodded back to him, he smiled. _"Good, but you do know that we do have to tell your parents somehow." _I knew I was dreading this part. My parents are my parents. If the find out that my boyfriend is really a vampire they may just freak out even more then when they found out about my love of black lipstick. _

_We came to my house and found my parents sitting in the living room. My mother was reading one of her romance novels which I view as 'Playboy' but in words and in that picture that is always on the cover with the semi naked people and the white horse. And my father as all fathers and sports lovers reading the paper and of course he was reading the sports part of the paper. _

"Ahem" _I had to get them away from their reading. They really didn't know that we were even there. Before they had a chance to say anything I blurted out. _"Um mom, dad, we have to talk about something pretty important…" _I could tell that this was the start of a long night and finally telling my parents that Alexander really was a vampire and what I had chose to do with my life after graduation. _

**Shel: Wow that took forever to write**

**Chloe: Sooooo do I get to be in this story?**

**Shel: Maybe, if you stay on my good side**

**Chloe: Remember to R&R**


	3. secrets

**Shel: Well now we can see what will happen and how they will react **

_So here I am with Alexander and we are about to tell them this HUGE secret that I have been keeping for 2 years. I'm still not sure what they will be like or what they will think of him. _

"So Mom, Dad….." _I started off very uneasy. _"Well as you know about that rumor that Trevor started when Alexander and his parents first moved here was that they were vampires." _I took a deep breath, and to think that I'm worrying, Alexander's the vampire. I'm telling his secret. _

"Honey we know about that rumor. We also know that it is not true." _ My mom said I can see that they don't get the clue._ " Mom you don't get it, that rumor was true." _I was in the state of shock. But I did it, I looked over at Alexander he smiled back with a face that would say 'I'm proud of you' I don't get how he could be. _

"So you KNEW this for two years and didn't tell us?" _I felt kind of disapointed at this point__ especially when my dad said that__. I knew I did a lot of things my parents probably didn't like, but this is something I knew I should have told them a long time ago. My parents face was made me feel so bad._

"Let me explain…." _Alexander said, hopefully my __parents will understand. _"You see when I first met Raven I told her my secret and she said she wouldn't tell anyone. And I'm not like those vampires you see on T.V. that are bend on killing innocent humans just for their blood. I'm more of a vegetarian., as are my parents. We eat raw meat and get blood from the butcher to drink. I'm very sorry that I never told you about this."

_There was a sigh of relife lifted from me. My parents looked as if they finally understood more and why I was afraid to tell them. _"Well that does explaine a lot. Raven you know you could have told us before about this, you never had to hid anything from us." _My mom said with a very caring tone. Right before my eyes I saw my parents look like they were angry villagers with pitchforks and lit torches. And now they __were caring and uderstanding about this whole thing, it actually made me cry. _

"Well that's great that you understand, so will you give us our blessing?" _I'm not sure if this was the perfect time to say this. But this did have to get done, because we only had a few days left. _"Our blessing for what?" _My mom said, I guess now things are going to get interesting. _

"Well we kind of want your blessing so we can get married." _I said, probably wasn't the best time to tell your parents that your boyfriend is a vampire and then say that you will be getting married. _"But your only 18!" _My lovely parents said. _" Which means legally I'm an adult and I'll be 19 in a few months if that makes any difference. And Alexander is 19 and is going to be 20 soon."

_I told my parenst trying get my parents to give us the blessing. _" Well we are just kind of worried, we want you to experience life." _My mom said looking at my father through most of this. _"And I'm not asking you this because I'm pregant, and no we haven't done 'it' ." _Even have bearly mentioned sex __made me, Alexander and my parents a little uneasy. But see when your only 18 and you want to get married that's kind of one of the first things that came to mind. _

_My parents wanted to take some private time to talk it over about me and Alexander wanting to get married and now knowing that he is a vampire. So they basically kicked us out of the house. We walked a few blocks__to a park that was near by. There was a swing set there, I sat on one of the swings and softly swung myself up a few inces. I let my combat boots slide back to the earth and into the dirt, letting is fly a little ways off of the ground._

_ I sighed and looked up at the moon, it was full tonight, __what was I about to get myself into. I knew I loved Alexander enough, but did I really want to give up my life. _

_Alexander then sat in the swing next to me. _" The moon looks beautiful tonight. But not as you do." _How could I not want to be with him my whole life. He lifed a few starnds that had fallen away from my face and tucked them back behind my ears. I smiled, he always knew the right thing to do. _

_Within a few minutes we found ourselves on bench in the park, sitting next to each other. __We were kissing like almost every teen age couple in America does, but when you are kissing a vampire they have a habit of going to kissing and then finding them grazing their fangson your neck. _

_But I liked it, I also think Alexander liked it. It teased him for what my blood would really taste__ like, but he ddn't have to wait long for that, I hope. I also liked it, it always tickled my neck. It gave me that really great feeling that's hard to explaine, but I knew we both felt it. _

_ I hope someday I can actually feel what it would be like to have Alexander sink his fangs into me, I hope that can happen someday. _

**Shel:**** So what will Raven's parents say **

**Chloe: Do they say 'yes' or 'no' to them **

**Shel: wow someone's being helpful, I wonder why?**

**Chloe: I'm always helpful**

**Shel: Yeah…..no you aren't, you've never been helpful. I'm bringing Alison back next time**

**Chloe: That will never happen. Well remember to R&R **


	4. Answer

_I was kind of dreading but then again I couldn't wait any longer. I had to know, and it wasn't one of those 'Oh I can wait a week or a month or so' no this was a we have to know now. Because after graduation my life will be changed for ever. _

_We came back to my house after about an hour an half in the park talking and staring at the moon and stars. We got a little bit closer and got to talk a little about our future together. Weather we had one or not. _

_I took a deep breath and opened the door. _"Well here goes nothing." _I said under my breath. There sat my parents' right where they were when we left. I could tell that they had been talking for a long time, due to me noticing their expressions. After they had long talks, especially about me, they always had the same face._

_The same expression, I knew that they had came up with an answer and it probably wasn't the easiest answer for them. I mean after all they were basically choosing my future. _

"Raven, your mother and I have talked about weather this is the right choice or not." _My dad said, I could see he was tired from probably talking to my mom._

"We've decided to give you our blessing." _EKKK I couldn't believe that they said 'yes', but I also felt kind of hurt by my parents. Then my mother continued._

"We've been talking this whole time. We were first going to say no, but then you two reminded us of what we were like. Young and in love, and you even kept Alexander's secret. That proves that you are really devoted and in love with each other. He would even protect you ….from anything." _My mother finished._

_After my mom finished talking she came over and hugged me. Normally I would laugh and push her away, but now I didn't. _

..::..The next day ..::..

_For some reason today day I was actually up before 6:30. I walked into my bathroom and took a 30 minute shower. The hot water ran over my body and relieved some of the stress that has been hanging on my body for the past few weeks and years. _

_After the shower I dried off and got dressed up in my last school outfit I would wear. It consisted of a Tripp red plaid stripe corset, a Tripp black lace up skirt, Tripp black and red argyle skull arm warmers, and of course my awesome trade maker black combat boots. _

_I actually was outside waiting for Becky. Becky pulled up in my drive way a few minutes later. She came in as she did everyday, honking her horn yelling _"Raven get up"

"Umm Bec I'm over here…"_ I said kind of innocently. I grabbed my backpack for the last time and go in to the front seat of her pick up. _

"Wow Raven your actually here on time. That's strange. Who are you and what did you do with the real Raven?" _Becky interrogated. _

"Well I couldn't sleep that well last night. And it's still me, the same ol' me." _I said thinking of why I really didn't sleep well last night. _

"Hey what's that one your finger? Did Alexander give that to you?" _Okay now I think SOMEONE should be driving instead of staring at my hands. _

"Yeah, he gave it to me last night. He wants me to go with him and his parents to France over the summer." _So I kind of lied, but I know Becky is my best friend. Just I couldn't trust her, well not now. Ever since she began dating Matt, she tells him everything. _

_That's why I'm afraid to tell her my soon to be secret and Alexander's secret. And of course I couldn't tell her about my wedding / covenant ceremony, I mean I love Alexander and everything it's just. I'm not sure if I want to give my life away right now. _

_That whole day, while every other senior was living up the last day of school, and saying goodbye to old teachers and friends that were going to college, I was stuck wondering about tomorrow. _

_Tomorrow was graduation and the next night was going to be my convent ceremony, then a few days later my wedding. I asked Alexander why we couldn't have the wedding right after the convent ceremony. _

_He said it probably wasn't a good idea, and that I would have to find out myself. According to him he asked his parents the same thing and his father said that we would have to wait a few days. I really don't get why, but I guess I'll have to find out. [ that's what his dad told me. _

"Hey Raven what's wrong? You haven't talked all day?" _Becky asked me, and honestly I wouldn't blame her I mean I haven't even glared at the all of the rich kids. Except for one person that I would love to hate every single minute of everyday. _

"What are you staring at monster girl." _Of course Trevor always had the nerve to call me that stupid baby name. _

"I'm staring at the wall. Besides why would you care?" _I'm still not sure why Trevor insists on doing this to me. If he likes me then shouldn't he tell me? Not Trevor he just teases me and even though he KNOWS I have boyfriend, he still torments me. He's like Jagger, only not a vampire. _

"I don't care, I just thought you finally found out why every other girl always stares at me?" _I knew he was going to say that…._

"Oh so that's why they are so stupid. I mean staring at your ugly face would do that to someone. I guess it's too late for me." _I could have said so many more things to him but I was tired. _

"What did you just say!!!!!" _And now he's mad. He was going to hit me but he was too late the last bell had just rung. _"You lucked out, But I swear I'll get you!" _He screamed as I was leaving. I stopped. Turned around and said... _

"Didn't anyone tell you swearing was bad." _I gave his that Tsk Tsk that my parents always give me. Ad with that I was gone. I climbed into Becky's Pickup and we drove home. Talking about our days, this was defiantly one of the best day's of school….._

**Shel: Wow this took forever to write **

**Alison: It was a good chappie I think**

**Shel: Where's Chlo?**

**Alison: Well... Remember to R&R**


	5. graduation

Shel: sorry but this is sort of a short chappie I really don't know how else to write this chapter without going in to the next one.

_There are only a few times in a person's life you will probably see your parents cry over you:_

_when your born _

_when you finally go to preschool or kindergarten_

_your high school graduation_

_college graduation _

_your wedding day _

_I guess there may be more but those are the top 5 for me. Sadly I don't think my parents will see me in college, well maybe not yet. Besides they may kick me out faster than I can get in. _

_I'm just sitting in my room, in my graduation robe, petting my cat Nightmare. I'm just thinking about tomorrow. Suddenly there was a knock on my door. It was my parents telling me that they were ready to leave, for my graduation. _

_I walked in this sort of makeshift stage that our school made. I was standing next to Becky, who was once again talking about how awesome Matt was. But I never really yelled at her for it, because I did the same thing, just not about Matt. _

_I peaked through the curtains and saw my parents and of course Nerd Boy sitting in the bleachers of our school's auditorium. My dad was video typing the whole ceremony. He said it was something that he thought he would ever see me do and he wanted proof that I graduated high school. _

_I honestly think that he wants something to remember me by. I can picture it now Alexander and I living halfway across the world. And my parents, not being able to see me that much, watching old home movies of me. _

_The whole time I had been thinking about my parents and my new life I suddenly realized that they had called my name. _

"Raven it's your turn." _Becky said pushing me up toward the curtain. _

"Becky I'm 18 I think I can walk." _I smirked at her. She smiled back at me and mumbled something about not tripping. _

_I strutted out from behind the makeshift stage and out in front of the principles just like a gothic model on the runway. Of course I had to add my own special touch to the traditional graduation ceremony. I think people and I know my parents were actually surprised that I got a diploma. _

**Shel: okay so the next chapter will be longer because I have alot planned for that one **

**Alison: you better **


	6. commit

**So this is the ****chappie**** that you all have been waiting for. **

_So it's finally going to happen. I mean my dreams and wishes will finally come true. _

_I mean I've waited so long and so has my dark prince Alexander. But was I doing the wrong thing? Am I acctually doing something that I may regret?_

_I was thinking of these questions while i was getting ready for my covenant ceremony. _

_i'm taking this from the book, but i'm sorta paraphrasing this_

_I was dressed in a black corset minidress, fishnet stockings and of course my awsome combat boots. I held a bouquet of black dead roses in my hands. That were also adorned with black fingerless gloves. _

_I was wearing a vintage midnight coloired lace veil that stood out against my pale complexion. ThenI had it draped a bit over my face, it shrouded my signature black lipstick and my black eye shadow. _

_It was just like how I had pictured it would be. Every little detail was perfect, except for one. This time it wasn't a dream nor would it end up with either __Jagger__ or Trevor trying to bite me or having Valentine reading my blood. _

_My parents and brother were already in the cemetery, along with Alexander's parents and Jameson was also there. _

_I stood out in front of the gate, thinking and realizing that this is probably going to be my last night of being a human. I could no longer be out in the sun and I would be entombed during the day. _

_The plus side would be that I get to party all night and be with Alexander. __Forever._

_I opened the gate that led into the cemetery. It was probably the first time I actually used the gate instead of climbing over the fence. There, just like I imagined, there was a pathway made up of lit candles resting on old tomb stones. _

_I slowly walked down the lit path, just like any gothic bride would. In a few steps I can to see a few shadowy figures gathered in a place. _

_I could see that it was my family and Alexander's family and Jameson waiting. _

_I finally got down to where they were standing and waiting. I was greeted by Alexander's hand that was adorned with the spider ring I had given him many years ago. _

"Are you sure you still want to go through with this?" _He asked me I looked over at my parents._

_I could see that this would affect them but they also wanted me to be happy. I think they knew that Alexander was the one for me the very first day that they had heard about him. He was the one that truly had made me happy. _

"Yeah, this is what I want." _I looked back at him. _

"Are you sure? You know you can't go back." _I got another chance to think. _

_Whenever I dreamed of this and he asked me those questions I would usually wake up or something. Was this really a dream? Or did he want to go through with this._

_I know he said that he and Luna should find someone that they truly love to take forever. But was I his? _

"Do you want me or not?" _I kind of teased him. He smiled back at me. _

"Are you sure that you really want to go through with this." _I asked him kind of seriously, I'm just trying to make sure that we were on the same page._

_We both kissed gently, the proceeded with the ceremony. _

_I don't even know how many times that this has been played out but like always it started with our closed casket alter that had a antique candelabra and of course a pewter cup that was filled with the sweet liquid. _

_Alexander went first saying a few ancient words and then taking a long drink of the sweet liquid from the pewter cup. When he was done had __gave__ it to me. _

_I already knew what to do with it. I took my long drink with the sweet liquid touching my lips and flowing down my throat and into my body. _

_When I was done with my drink I set it back down on the closed coffin. _

_Alexander brought me close to him and he kissed me. We were actually doing this. _

"Will this hurt?" _I asked. It was kind of one of those things you ask if your nervous or just curious. _

"Only for a little bit, but I'll be there with you for every step of the way." _Alexander said._

_In one way it was reassuring but in another way, what did he mean by 'he'd be there' and 'it would only hurt for a little __bit' .__ It was kind of cryptic. But none the less I trust him._

_He lifted the vintage midnight colored lace veil from my face and move a section of my hair that was covering the part of my neck that he was going to bite. _

_He told me that he would try and make it not hurt so much when he bit me. I could tell he was looking for the right place to bite me. _

_I could feel his fangs grazing over my skin. I kept thinking, wishing and hoping that he would finally pick a spot to bite me and keep me out of this suspense. My heart was racing, my breath was quickening, and my pulse was beating so fast that I didn't know if it would ever stop._

_And somehow I think Alexander knew all of this stuff was happening to me. I think he knew I was getting nervous. He kept going over a certain place one my neck quite a few times with his fangs. I'm not sure if he wants to bite me there or if he was thinking. _

_Then he stopped. _

_I was wondering if he was having second thoughts or not. But then as soon as he stopped he started again. I was getting a little bit bored at this point. What seemed like forever was only a few seconds to everyone else. _

_Alexander __whispered 'I'm__ sorry' to me and then the next thing I knew. He bit me. _

_He finally bit me. It felt like a knife had struck me at first. _

_It was nothing like what I told Luna. I gasped, and my eyes were wide open. My whole life was changed from that second. But then the pain eased knowing I would have my dark prince forever._

_When he was done he looked at me. I only saw a little sliver of blood one his lips. I put my hand on the spot where he had bit me. It was the same spot __were__ he gave me a flesh wound a few years ago. _

_The next moment I felt dizzy. Kind of like I fell whenever I see __Jagger's__ blue and green eyes looking at me. I couldn't stand nor could I see straight. I almost fell but luckily Alexander caught me. I was out. I couldn't see or feel anything._

* * *

**Nicole ****K(****from S****outh Dakota if you don't go to my school then i'm not talking about you.) is the worlds biggest dumbass. I just want to point that out. I have a HUGE rant about her. If I tell it to her face how dumb she is and spoiled rotten she is then she will run to my managers and get me possibly fired. I still don't get why because it's not even about work.**

**Oh and by the way i'm not making short chappies on porpuse. You'll see why I do it later. **


	7. one

**So my one question is. I give you that chappie that you want but you don't review. How unthoughtful. Now for the next chapter you guys need to give me 5 reviews for this chappie and lets go with 5 reviews from the last one. Other wise i'm not updating. **

_I awoke the next morning or night rather. I'm not even sure if it was the next day. I wasn't really sure what happened, actually happened. _

_I mean one second I was a human and now I'm a vampire. I can't believe it. My childhood dream has finally come true. Although I wish I could celebrate or at least show some more emotion but, for some reason I feel horrible. _

_I always thought that being a vampire would be awesome. I mean in the movies the unsuspecting girl falls in love with the man of her dreams and he bites her turning her into a vampire. _

_I heard someone open the door into the room and slowly walk over to where I was, I had no idea where I was. The way I feel is like I've sort of been drugged or have just spent a night drinking and this is the morning after. All I know is that my neck is so sore, in fact my whole body is right now. _

_The object came closer to where I was, I now found out that I'm in a bed. I closed my eyes just like a little 5 year old would if they were pretending to be invisible. Knowing my luck it might have been Jagger or __Claude trying to get me. _

_Then I felt a peaceful loving presence. It was Alexander. My eyes opened and I could see him. I could see him just like I could see someone so clearly in daylight. Normally if the lights were one I could see him like this or if we were really close to each other but even then I never saw him this good. _

"I'm glad your awake." _Alexander said softly then tenderly kissing me on the lips. _

_At this point I tried to sit up a bit. Sure it used up most of my energy, but it was worth it. _

"Careful, your still weak." _He helped me up a bit and kind of laughed at me. _

"Thanks." _Now I could see where I was. _

_I was in one of the guest rooms in the mansion. In this room it had black opaque curtains. The walls were painted a sort of a dark color and only a few pieces of furniture in the room. One was a dresser, a chair and of course the bed that I was laying on. _

_Alexander brushed away the section of hair that covered my bite marks. There was no blood on them. Well maybe there were maybe some _traces of blood in my hair.

"Ow." _I cried. _

"I'm sorry Raven. I just want to make sure that your alright." _I knew he couldn't help it, he was being as gentle as he always is. _

_After a second or two the pain began to leave. Alexander was really quite while he was examining my puncture marks. __When he was done Alexander put my hair back in place and looked back at me. _

"I'm very sorry for causing you so much pain. I'm just making sure that you don't get an infection and that you will be fine." _Alexander said. With that he tenderly kissed me on the lips. _

"Well thank you. Why do I hurt so much?" _I asked. I mean he did say it wouldn't hurt only for a little bit. _

"Well your body is adapting to being a vampire. Basically your DNA is being written over to be that of a vampire. I'm sorry it's so painful for you." _Well at least now I know why I hurt so much. _

"Hey it's okay, I mean if this is what it takes to become a vampire and be with you then it's worth it." _I gave him a smile. _

_All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. I thought it was probably my parents, Alexander's parents or maybe Jameson checking in on us. But no, it was someone I had never met before. _

"Raven this is Dr. Holzer." _Alexander said standing up and motioning Dr. Holzer toward me. _

"How do you feel miss." _The Doctor said._

"Sore" _It was possibly the best and best way not to swear and tell him how I really feel. Because howI really feel is, I feel like I am going to die and I'm surpriesed that I haven't yet. _

"Well that's normal for people that have just gone through a covenant cereomony. Now let's see how you bite marks are doing." _The doctor then came over to my bed, and moved a few strands of hair that were in the way. Now he could have a perfect view of my two beautiful purple bite marks. _

_Just one thing that stuck out in my mind was Luna never said it hurt when she got turned. I don't see how we were so different in our sistuations. I mean she was human when she got bit, and so was I. So why was I in so much pain. _

"So why do I hurt so much and Luna Maxwell barely felt a thing?" _I wasn't really sure what was going on and how the situations were so different. _

"Well my dear she didn't go through a covenant cereomony. She was just bit on unsacred ground. The liquid you and Alexander drank was to help with this process and to help you two form a bond. Now this is all sort of complicated but I can assure you that you will understand it soon enough." _Well atleast he clearifide some things by why is everyone being so mysterious. I mean comeone I'm a big girl I think I can handel the truth._

"Now in the mean time I want you to stay in bed for a little while and take these pills. Two pills three times a day. Once when you get up, once a few hours later and once before you sleep. These will help you get rid of that tiny bit of infection you have. That is probably one of the reasons why you hurt so bad. If needed you may put an ice pack on the area. But other than that you should be fine." _The doctor set out a bottle of pills on the night stand with a pirscription sheet that told me everything for the staying in bed for a while to the pills to the ice pack. _

_Alexander and I thanked the doctor as he left the room. Immediately I took one of the doses of pills and had Alexander fetch a ice pack from the freezer down stairs. I felt so much better now_

**So this is kind of short, but it's over 1000 words so it's kind of long too. In this chappie I introduced Dr. Holzer. He will appear through out this story. Sorry there's not much of a discription on him but i'll have that posted on my profile. This is mostly from Raven's POV and right not she's really groggy and doesn't notice alot**


	8. two

_This was the life. I mean All I'm doing I sitting in bed and served on hand and foot. Then of course spending much needed time with the man I fell in love with and of course turned me into a vampire. _

_The sun has just begun to set. How I could tell? I really and honestly had no idea; it was like a voice inside of me telling me. It was going to take a risk and I was starting to open my eyes. To me this felt weird. Maybe having my dream come true wasn't going to be like I thought it would be. _

_The door open and there coming in was my true love Alexander. _

"So how do you feel today?" _He asked in his normal sweet voice. He moved back my hair like he had done yesterday and checked my puncture wounds _

"I'm in a lot less pain than I was yesterday." _I said cheerfully. _

"Well that's great. And your puncture wounds look much better." _He said. The next thing I knew he was sitting right next to me. _

"So can I ask you something?" _I know I've asked Alexander these things before but he never said anything. Now that I'm turning into a vampire I think I have a right to know these things. _

"Okay what do you need to know?" _I think I am so lucky that I got him instead of Luna. _

_He is so sweet and kind and the best part is that he is kind of like me. I mean he likes the things I like and if we are somewhere together we are never outcasts, I know I was before just because my nails were painted black and I wore black lip stick. But now I'm not. I can now know that people really are way to judgmental._

"Okay I have two questions. So the first one is how did I know that the sun was setting without looking at it."

"That is something that all vampires have. I really don't know how to explain it." _You should have seen his face. It was hilarious. _

"I can now see why you didn't answer that to me the first time I asked you."

"Yeah sorry about that its just one of those things that you actually have to be a vampire to know what it's like. By the way what was your second question?"

"Why do you and Dr. Holzer keep checking on my bite marks? Isn't everyone's bite marks like that?"

"Actually I really wanted to wait until you were about 19 instead of being 18 like you are now. We are making sure that you don't get an infection on the wounds because if it gets serious enough then you could die. And I don't want to lose you. I finally found a girl that I can love forever and be with forever. That I couldn't lose you." _This was the point where I and Alexander were actually in tears. Knowing how hard we had worked in our relationship to keep it together and out of the hands of the Maxwells. _

_I now know why Alexander always wanted to make sure that I was ready and a few times when I wanted to be turned he wouldn't do it. Now here I am lying in a bed with Alexander, and both of us at this point are praying that I'm all right._

_I tried to get myself together and wiped away a few of the tears. _

"But when Luna got turned she never told me that she got sick, she said it just happened and her and the guy split up." _I was curious on why everyone was worried about me when Luna didn't get sick. _

"It's because Luna was born into a family of vampires. When she got turned she wouldn't have gotten sick or anything. You were born a human and your whole family were born humans."_ He helped wipe a few more of the tears away. He always knew how to make me feel better. _

"I was just wondering if by any chance we ever have kids, would they be born human and have to suffer like this too?" _I'm not saying I want kids it's just if by any chance we do have one, I just want to make sure that the kid will be alright._

"Actually I don't think it will make any difference. Wait you want kids? I thought you said that you didn't want them." _He gave me one of his famous looks to me. It was the look that said 'is there something that you're not telling me?' or of course 'are you having second thoughts?' I should be used to them but I guess I'm not. _

"Becky was wondering, you know how she loves kids. And of course my parents, they are just being parents." _I kind of half lied and half told the truth._

"What ever you say, I think I may hear the truth someday, but I can wait." _He said in a sort of seductive voice. This was now trying to cheer me up. We went from talking about me almost dying and now we are talking about kids and what they will be like. _

* * *

Sooooo I wrote most of this during directed study and geometry class. I hope you like it and I know it's like 900 words but still it's good remeber R&R or i'm not updating as often 


	9. three

_It was another day which meant I was another day I was closer to becoming a vampire and also another day of not being in pain. _

_Actually I didn't hurt as bad as I have been lately. I know it's only been like three days since I've been bite. And I've been in a lot of pain but it was worth it and it is worth it. _

_My body was now I think adjusting to the vampire venom but that's what Alexander told me. Right now my mouth was hurting. I could only imagine why but I didn't believe it. _

_There was a knock on the door. It was Alexander. _

"How do you feel today?" _He asked in his normal charming voice. _

"Much better but I my mouth really hurts." _I didn't really want to tell him that I had fangs. But I guess he'll have to find out someday, He grew a curious expression across his face, and tried to gently nurse my lips apart and have me open my mouth. _

"Raven it's really nothing to worry about, it's just your fangs are coming in." _He looked more reassured now. _"I know it will be a little painful but I think you have been through worse in the last few days. Also I think you can get out of bed and walk around if you want to." _Alexander said my face lit up. Finally I can get up and see the night. After being stuck in bed for a few days and also in pain you tend to want to get out. _

_Some part of me really wanted to be out side again. The last time I was out side it was during the covenant ceremony. My parents brought over a few of my clothes that morning. According to Alexander and Jameson, __Dr. Holtzer__ said that I should be up and be getting out of bed tonight. When you've been in bed and cooped up for a few days your happy to be getting up. So this was great news. _

_Just the problem was I was still weak. Alexander helped me get up. It was kind of painful but not as bad as it has been for the past few days. I really couldn't get up, the most I could do was sit up in bed, but that wasn't getting me out f it. Alexander playfully smiled at me and had to laugh a few times. Finally after a few failed attempts I felt two hands pick me up, the next thing I knew I was in Alexander's arms. We kissed. _

_We walked a few steps over to the closet that was in the room. I picked out one of my black spandex dresses and a pair of black jeans. We were about five feet from the bathroom Alexander put me down. _

"No matter how much fun that was for either of us, you have to walk a bit too." _Alexander motioned to me that he would be right be hind me, helping if I needed anything. I started to walk just like how I have done almost everyday of my life, but with my first step I almost fell. Alexander caught me right before I hit the ground, and brought me back up. _

"Okay maybe this isn't a great idea." _If I was going to fall about every time I tried to walk, screw it I'd rather let Alexander carry me everywhere. _

"Don't worry, you haven't walked in days. I kind of expected that you would be a bit clumsy."

"Well if you knew it them why are you making me do this." _I was getting just a little bit mad right now. _

"Because that infection from the bit mark is not the only thing you have to worry about. In some cases it could paralyze you. Because you've been in bed and your muscles were relaxed and that's when the infection could have paralyzed you. So could you try to walk again, I know you can do it."

"Alright I suppose I could try it again."

_Again I tried, I was slow and used almost every bit of strength but I could walk and that did mean that the infection did go away or was at least weakening. To walk five feet it would take a normal person only a few seconds. It took me about five minutes. When I finally reached the bathroom, I couldn't see myself. I was indeed a vampire. _

_I could only imagine how horrible I looked. My makeup was probably smudged and my hair was probably a mess. I really needed a nice warm shower. Alexander left the room because he said he had a surprise for me or something. I loved how the nice hot water ran down my body, relieving all of the stress that has accumulated over the past few days. _

**Yeah sorry it took so long to write. I was busy all weekend and i'm working most of this week so maybe, just maybe an update on saturday **

**REVIEW PEOPLES REVIEW **

**THAT'S HOW I KEEP UPDATING **


	10. thanks

_After my half an hour shower, I grabbed my black spandex dress. I carefully applied my black eyeliner, considering I had really never tried to put it on without a mirror I didn't want it to smudge. I guess after all of those times of applying the same black eyeliner the same way you would think that I don't need to rely on a mirror. Those little things I never though of how much that they actually mattered in my life, but now I guess I'll have to live without them because from this point there's no turning back. _

_I took a really steady hand to apply the eyeliner somewhat straight but I think I did fine, or at least hope I did. Next it was time for the mascara. This, this was probably easier than the eyeliner. But still, I'm used to a mirror. _

_After getting my makeup on and getting dressed I didn't have anymore energy to really do my hair. I used most of my energy juts brushing my mid-long black hair and put in my semi-signature skull hairpins. Now it was time for a long trek downstairs. I could hardly wait for the stairs. _

_I took a deep breath and gathered a bit of courage and strength and began my journey down the hall. I placed my hands on opposite walls and slowly moved one foot in front of the other. At the same time I slid my hands against the wall too. In only five minutes I moved about three feet. I was exhausted. _

"Do you need some help?" _Alexander was standing in front of my chuckling at my attempt to walk. _

"No, no I'm fine." _I was trying to fix myself back up in to a more natural position. I really didn't want to look like a damsel in distress, even though I kind of was. I really don't want Alexander to think that I or better yet we made the wrong decision. _

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" _He was at my level right now, offering me a hand. I looked at it, did I want help or not. Did I want to prove something? I don't know right now I'm just so confused. _

"You're the one that said I had to walk." _There was a catch to this and I knew it, I did remember that Alexander did want me to walk. I didn't know he would help me. _

"And you're the one that wanted to become a vampire and didn't want to wait." _Touché, I guess he was right. I couldn't wait, I wanted to become a creature of the night and I wanted to be with him forever. I just wanted to be in his arms forever. His deep dark chocolate eyes were looking at me with the tenderest look I have ever seen from someone. It melted me, I had to give in just a little. _

"Alright you win. I do need som--- hey you said I had to walk and you wouldn't carry me!" _There was something fishy bout this, usually I was the more rebellious one. But maybe a little rubbed off on him? _

"I never said that, I just meant that you have to walk a little, and you have. Now you get your reward." _ He teased me now. I now I got his little game. He wanted me to work for an unseen goal and I think I reached the goal and now I get my reward. And I think I know what that will be. I fell back on to the floor. Alexander laughed just a bit, then he tenderly kissed my lips. He scooped my up into his arms. Then we descended down the stairs. _

"How's your reward?" _He whispered to me. _

"I love it, and thank you."

"For what?" _He gave me a sort of confused look. _

"For believing in me, us, and for making my dreams come true."

"Your welcome." _We were at the bottom, he gently set me back on the floor and felt like I was rejuvenated and could do anything. _

_I remember seeing the mansion at night, but now it was different or at least I was different. _


	11. blood

_We walked outside by the gazebo where we had spent many nights looking up at the stars and talking about how life was going to be for us. Most of the time it was about weather I would become a vampire or stay human. I guess now we both know the answer to the age old question that we have both been asking. Alexander was sweet and understanding that's why I'm glade that we are bonded for and eternity. I had a sense he liked it too. _

_Around the gazebo there were candle's that were lit around the railing that wrapped around the structure. Inside there was a vintage deep midnight black lace table cloth that was spread out on to the floor. There were two tall candles in the middle and two large goblets. I could only guess what was in them and I was getting really hungry now. According to Alexander during the transformation part I was not eating well I was kind of asleep and in a lot of pain so my body, not receiving food, resorted to burning __body fat. I kind of noticed since I found that my dress was much more lose on me than it normally was. _

"Well I can imagine that your are simply starving? Am I right?" _His deep chocolate eyes and licorice hair hanging in front of me while he said this, his voice was soft and warm. His hand ran through my hair and he pulled me close to him. My arms rested on his chest, he kissed my head and looked back down at me. _"I think it would be good to start you off on animal blood. Hopefully you will be less tempted to try human." _He laughed at parts of this. _

_We sat down on the vintage lace tablecloth, I rested in his lap and he handed me the goblet. I took a deep breathe and could smell the contents of the cup. I was right it was blood. But normally anyone would turn it away but I was now a vampire and I really wanted it. I could feel my mouth watering. I almost forgot that I had not eaten for the past few days; I remember seeing Alexander drinking blood. I always wondered what it would be like, I guess now I'll know. _

_I took the cup and just looked at it, I was like a baby that looked like it was trying to eat food for the first time. I had always planned this whole scenario out but I guess when you are finally faced with it you don't know how to react. _

"Let me guess you wanted something other than pigs blood?" _We were both laughing at that comment. _"PIG'S BLOOD! YOUR GIVING ME PIG'S BLOOD! What am I in 'Carrie'?" 

"No, no your not Carrie are you? I really hope your not crazy. But no if you don't like it I suppose we could give you some other kind…." 

_I placed a finger on his lips trying to stopped him from speaking any farther. He stopped and I slowly pulled my finger away. _

"No, no it's fine. I mean I've never really tasted blood before so how would I know." _I played with the blood in the cup, swirling the cup around in a circle slowly watching the reflections and ripples that were being made. _"I guess I'm just nervous, I mean ive seen you do it a million times but…..but what if I don't like it. I mean I know you won't let me drink human blood, but…" 

_This time it was his lips that had stopped me. His kiss was always so passionate and so soft. He pulled back after a moment or two. _

"You'll be fine, I know you will. And if you don't then we will deal with it then." _He reassured me. _"Now go one you need to drink." _He was right I think I maybe I had better stop delaying and try and conquer my new found fear. _

_I raised the goblet to my mouth and began to drink. Before I even realized it the cup was empty. _

**A/n **

**So is it me or does part of this fanfic sound like a spin off of Twilight, and now I just finished reading the whole series, But the sad thing is I never read the book, much less heard about it until like two weeks ago. **

**I tried to make a good chappie, Review please, I need them. **


	12. mind

I looked down at the cup

_I looked down at the cup. It was empty. I guess I must have been more thirsty than I thought. My dark prince smiled at me. _

"Well I suppose now you won't drink any humans." _He smiled at me, then there was a short little pause. His face looked up at the sky and he spoke again. _"Or do you?"

_I looked shocked at him. How could he think that I would do that? _"Alexander, you know me better than that I wouldn't drink human blood." _He looked back at me and smiled. _

"I know I' just making sure, you know you are known for disobeying me a few times." _He laughed playing with my hair. I moved the misarranged pieces of my charcoal hair away from my face. _"Yeah I'm such a rebel. But you know that you love it."

"Fine I've been caught, I do sort of love it. It's kind of like a turn on. Except…." _He stopped in mid-sentence, I knew something must be wrong. Or else he was in deep thought, I wish I could know what was going on in his mind. I pressed myself in to his chest and whispered. _"Alexander will you please tell me what is going on in your head."

_He held me closer to his chest and kissed my head. _"Okay I'll tell you a few things that are going on in my mind." _He took a short little pause and my face and his met. _"One of the things that I am thinking is how reckless you can be, but I love that." _I smiled, okay so the first one wasn't bad. I mean he said that me being reckless was a turn on for him. _

"Now on to the next." _I said promptly I was dying to know the next thing that was on his mind. _

"Okay, the next thing that is on my mind is that I could have lost you so many times before you were turned. But now I guess you aren't as breakable, so I suppose I need to stop worrying. " _It was a sigh of relief. One for him to stop being so protective and that this really wasn't a bad thing that was on his mind. _

"Sorry." _I said simply. _

"Okay now I want to know what is on your mind."

"Alright I suppose. I'm sorry that I scared you so many times by disobeying you." _I kissed him. After a few moments of us kissing we stopped and smiled. _

"If that's an apology then I guess I'm forced to accept. But honestly If you didn't then I guess we wouldn't have had those great times together right after." _He was right there were good times right after those dangerous events occurred. _

"Now anything else on your mind?" _I hinted. I knew him too well for him to hide things from me. _

"Okay the next one is a bit naughtier." _He hinted. I think we all know what he was talking about, but honestly can you blame us. I mean we are both still teens. _

"I think I know what you mean. I mean I guess now I AM your wife. So Mr. Sterling shall we?" _I gestured to the house. He picked me up bridal style and we walked up to the house. I'm so glade no one was home. _

**I am sooooo sorry that it's short. But any who there is a lemon or two at teh end. I mean this is rated T but still you could imagine what will happen. R&R peoples **


	13. plans

**I'm sooooooooooooo sorry that it took me forever to update, I had anouther story centering around Alice Cullen from twilight but that's anouther story. Anyways this chappie took for ever to think of, I needed more insperation but here's your new chappie, i'm sorry if it's probably a crappy one. **

_That was one of the best nights of my life_

_I tried to sleep last night…..er morning but with us that wasn't going to happen. See when two people love each other very much, as we do, you make sleeping in the same bed….er coffin…..er whatever, interesting. _

_I remember now we got a bed, it was like his parents with a canopy, the canopy had dark opaque curtains that blocked out the sun light. We both kind of agreed to get the bed, even though we had many good memories in that coffin, we still needed more room. _

_My head was resting on his chest, we were both still sleeping, waiting for the sun to go down and then it would be safe to go outside. _

_I think on tonight's agenda we were going over to visit my parents and get some things that were still left in my old room. I really hadn't seen my parents for awhile now and well to put it simply I was nervous. I don't know why I was but for some reason I was afraid of my parents. _

_I think it centered more around they wouldn't accept me anymore as their daughter. I guess it was pretty silly, but a part of me believes that when my heart stopped beating, that it broke part of my parent's heart knowing that their only daughter was now a vampire. I think it also hurt Billy, I always thought that he would be glade not having me for a sister and he could now have my room for all of his nerd stuff. _

_But there were still some sore spots with my parents and my recent change of becoming a vampire. I didn't exactly give them much time to react to the news. Instead Alexander and I went to the park and let them decided. I'm still ecstatic that they let me become this, I want them to know that this is a good choice, if they wouldn't have let me then there was a good chance that I wouldn't make it past 20. Thanks to my uncanny ability to attract _

_Deadly vampires that were almost set on killing me. Most of the time Alexander knew about it and tried to protect me, and I never really listened to him. I wish at sometimes I did listen to him especially when it happened to risk my life ending. Luna, Jagger, Valentine and even Claude tried to_

_Alexander stirred. I was still laying here, my head was still lying n his chest. I was getting used to that feeling inside of me that told me if the sun was down and if it was safe to venture outside. _

_I was looking at his sculpted chest, tracing the muscles with my black painted nail. I felt a hand rub little circles on my back. It felt so relaxing. _

"_So I take it that your awake." Alexander's sweet voice. I only nodded I wish he could have seen my face and the huge smile that was painted all over. _

"_I also take it that you enjoyed the last few nights." He kissed the back of my head. I turned over to face him I grabbed his face with my hands and brought him closer to my face. _

_We kissed. _

_Our kisses now were even more passionate. Now we weren't afraid to kiss harder, I wasn't afraid of his fangs now. _

"_So," I started out slowly, I didn't want to en this but we had to get ready and be over at my parents at seven and it was already six o'clock. We only had an hour. I think Alexander wanted to spend the time doing something else instead of getting ready. _

"_Alexander." I said softly pulling away. _

"_What." He looked at my eyes seeing if he had done any thing wrong, and he hadn't. _

"_Don't you think we should spend the hour getting ready, instead?" I rested my arms on each side of his neck. He pulled me closer to him, I was now sitting in his lap. He was kissing my neck now. _

"_Well yes but this I think is better." _

"_Well yeah it is but," I had to pull him off of me. "But I mean I think we can do this tonight. My parents don't have all night." He gave in. He took me off of his lap and went over to our closet. He came out with a pair of black skinny jeans and was trying to put on one of his many band tees. _

_I then went into the closet and pulled out my new dress. I had Alexander help me with the back of the dress. I fixed me hair and put me skull hair pins so that they were criss-crossed it the way I had done for years. _

_I then was applying my charcoal eyeliner and my dark mascara. I found a trick to this, I had to keep perfectly still when I was applying it. When I was done I would have Alexander. Honestly, check to make sureI didn't smudge or have one side dark than the other. _

"_Alright I'm ready." I announced closing the tube of mascara. "Alright how did I do this time? And be honest." _

_He placed his hand under my chin and moved my head slowly back and forth examining each detail. "Well it looks perfect. Except for that one little spot right here." He took a finger and wiped a small little stray mark from my eyeliner. _

"_Thank you." I wrapped my arms around his neck a kissed him. _

_With in about ten minutes we were in my parents house with still five minutes to spare. My mother was setting the dinner table and my father and brother were watching some sports game on TV. I heard groans and cheers come from both of them, I'm guessing that it was a really good game. _

"_Raven, Alexander, you two are early?" My mother said greeting us. My brother and father go up off of the couch and turned off the TV. _

"_Wait Raven's early for a change?" My dad sounded like he was in shock. _

"_Well I'm guessing being with Alexander makes her early for a change." My mother said, we both looked at each other and started laughing. _

_My mother made steak. She made sure mine and Alexander's were basically raw. We just sat around the dinning room table talking about new events that had happened to us. My mother was then talking about my upcoming wedding. I almost forgot it was going to be next weekend as soon as the sunset. _

_I could sense that my parents were worried about the whole ceremony, Alexander and I reassured them that it would be nothing like the covenant ceremony. It was just going to be a typical wedding, but at night. _

_Our list included our parents, my brother, Becky and Matt were coming and just a few other family members. It was going to be a small wedding.

* * *

_

**Great no I have to go to this weird dumb assembly for getting a good GPA. I don't wanna go, by the way raven's dress is in my profile, I even ordered it. it's comming today or tomorrow **


	14. promise

**Sorry for not updating. But I was thinking about this chappie for the last few days and now well here's part 1. So i'm making this A/N short cause i'm in class and we're watching a video about hitler's life **

**Remember to review. Please i'll update more. **

* * *

Wait, what was I about to get myself into

_Wait, what was I about to get myself into. I know I love Alexander with all my heart –well dead heart. But I'm not sure I can do this. I just can't believe that after all of those years of heart ache and getting chased by vampires that either wanted revenge or wanted to change me themselves so I would be with them forever. All those years of Alexander getting me out of danger or trying to protect me, and me trying not to expose his family's secret, have led up to this moment. _

_This blissful moment that I would be officially known as Mrs. Alexander Sterling, I couldn't help but smile at the name. I was alone in the dressing room looking myself in the mirror. Hard to believe that at my own wedding I wouldn't be allowed to wear a black dress. Somehow when you get two Goths together for there own wedding everyone assumes that the bride will wear a black gown. Becky walked into the room carrying her make-up bag, this would be interesting. _

_I would have done that if it wasn't for two reasons. One Alexander and I decided that my parents had basically lost their daughter already and if they now see her have a gothic wedding that might just be breaking their hearts even more. This was my last good-bye to them, Alexander and his parents thought it would be best if we moved back to Romania for a few years. _

_The second reason Becky wouldn't let me. Did I mention that Becky was now my maid of honor and she took that title seriously? I felt sorry for Matt, but I think he felt even sorrier for me. Becky was the one that did my hair, which took her two hours. I told her I would look fine with my hair down, but no, she insisted that she would curl it and then she gathered a few of the curls and pulled them toward the back of my head and pinned them there. And she let the rest just fall where they fell at, a few of them she had to strategically place. Then the make-up, oh lord the make-up, instead of my normal charcoal black eye shadow that smothered my eyelids, again Becky brushed on a mixture of light lavender and a midnight purple. It matched her dress, I was glade that I got to pick purple at least for the dress, that we all agreed on. _

"_Becky don't you think your going a little bit overboard with this?" She was adding some 'finishing touches' to my hair……again. _

"_Overboard?" She was confused, but if she was having fun might as well let her have fun. _

_See this wedding was also a good-bye to Becky and to Matt also. I knew Becky would be in good hands when I leave but I've been friends with her for so many years we were like peanut butter and jelly. Two things that go together always but now we were going to be split up. I couldn't cry on that fact, Becky threatened me that I can't mess up my make-up before the wedding._

"_Never mind," She turned me around in the chair. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was me, just a different me, I wasn't wearing my normal gothic clothing, I wasn't wearing layers of black eyeliner and eye shadow, and I couldn't believe that he was right. Alexander was right I was exceptionally beautiful. "Becky it looks perfect." _

"_Thanks." She gently hugged me, trying not to mess up all of her hard work. "You look so beautiful." _

_A knock came from the door. Becky raced over to it and cracked it open just enough so she could look outside. "Matt!" She let the door fly open and let Matt walk in. He pulled her in for a kiss then let his arm wrap around her waist. _

"_Wow, Raven you look amazing. Alexander has no idea how lucky he is." _

"_Thanks but really I have Becky to thank she did all of the work." _

"_Oh I almost forgot you still need your bouquet. Matt come with me to go get it." Becky took Matt's hand and led him out of the room. Finally alone again. _

"_It was about time that she left." I knew that voice. _

"_Alexander!" I said quietly, Becky would kill me –or try to- if she found me and Alexander together before the wedding. I threw myself into his arms. It had only been a few hours since I had seen him but it felt like an eternity. _

"_I'm glade you're happy to see me. Raven you look so breathtakingly beautiful." _

"_You know Becky will kill us if she finds us alone before the wedding" _

"_Well then she can try, but I have to warn you I don't die that easily." _

"_Becky will find away. You should have been here when Matt can in." _

"_How did she act?" _

"_My guess is that she thought he was you, she had the door cracked open I think by an inch or so. It was hilarious."_

"_I can only imagine." He pulled me close to his chest and we stayed there for a few minutes. _

"_Alexander?" _

"_Hm-mm" _

"_Are you nervous?" _

"_Yes, are you?" _

"_Yeah, I don't know why I'm so nervous. I mean I love you and you love me, were just getting married." _

"_I don't know why that happens; I feel the same way actually. I think if we want to get this wedding over with, we should probably get ready." _

_I tightened my brace on him. He wouldn't let me kiss him –for now at least. He whispered something about not wanting to ruin my make-up and then about he wanted to savor our first kiss as a married couple o something. _


	15. yes

**Okay so this took forever and ever to do. Anywho I'm not the best person to write a wedding fic so please i'm sorry if I didn't write a whole lot. **

**Also I've been caught up in all of the twilight packed week so I can say i'm a very happy person right now and I can't wait to see the movie. **

**Oh and to a reviewer named 'sammy' um i know she can't see herself physically but mentally yes she can. It's like you kind of see yourself and what you would look like. It's really hard to explain. And I didn't say that she saw her reflection. **

* * *

_Now was the time, the time that I had been waiting for since I had first met him. I had always wanted to be Mrs. Alexander Sterling but through all of the danger that seemed to be come attracted to us. Just because we were dating, human and a vampire dating was not something that everyone had thought was right._

_Well now the terms are equal I am now truly a vampire. In only a matter of minutes I would be his wife, forever._

_There was a knock on my door. It was Becky. I was almost glade that she didn't catch me and Alexander in here earlier but then there was also a part of me that wanted to see her try and kill him. I just wanted to see her face in shock, when she couldn't kill him. But there was also my mom right behind her. I almost forgot that this was also a very special day for her as well. It was the day that she would officially lose me. But she was quiet, I thought she would say something but she didn't. She was quiet._

_"Are you ready?"_

_"What do you think? Of course I'm ready, I've been waiting for this day."_

_This was the moment I had been waiting for, the moment where I would officially become Alexander's wife. My father walked me down the aisle and gave me away. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and stroked the side of my face one last time. I turned around and stood next to Alexander, then we took each others hands. The priest was a friend to Alexander and his family, he agreed to do the wedding for us. He was supposed to preform the covent ceremony for Alexander and Luna, but since we all know how that turned out._

_He was one of the many that had always wondered why he had given up being with Luna. I guess now he saw us, he saw me and Alexander happy. I was so caught up in the whole idea that this whole day was about us. I didn't even pay attention to the words the priest was saying._

_I wasn't even sure where he was in the ceremony. I wasn't even sure what to do next, I was so glade that Alexander was at least paying attention. He tightened his grip when ever it was my turn. I wasn't sure if he had felt the nervousness or the tension that was in the room. Most of it coming from me. Every time he tightened his grip there was always that smile that I had fallen in love with looking back at me. I knew I would be alright._

_He did it again. It was my turn. No not this time, no it was almost over. Which meant that it was almost that moment when I would finally become his wife._

_"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."_

_That infamous smile grew on his face, on both of our faces. We kissed. I don't really know how say what it was like, it was amazing. No that's an understatement. No words imaginable could actually describe the feeling that we both had the moment when our lips crashed into each other. I didn't want this feeling to end, not this moment. I wanted to savor it, forever._

_It didn't really work out that way. Alexander pulled away, he left me in a semi-shock. He could have at least warned me about what he was doing instead of leaving me in complete shock. I couldn't stay mad though, it finally happened. I was now officially Mrs. Sterling. I would be that forever._

_"We're going to have a long talk about cluing me in on stuff so I don't look like a fool, tonight." Well I couldn't stay happy for long._

_"Relax you look beautiful and I doubt anyone cares. They may just think that you are a nervous bride." Good thing we were both vampires and could talk super fast and very low so no one could hear us._

_The reception was like your normal wedding reception is like. One side of the family gets drunk the other side brings up some petty old family argument and everyone puts on some happy facade knowing that there is now more members in the family to fight with. Then there were the members of both sides of the family the disapproves of one or even both of the couples. Basically they are a mess, and I really didn't feel like bothering with it. But it did end fairly quickly, I was thankful for that. But then again I hated that too, that meant I had another thing on my list to do._

_This was the part I was dreading._

_I had to face my parents for one of my last good-byes to them._

_"Raven you look beautiful." This was one of the things that I had been trying to avoid. Crying. Why is it at happy events people always seem to cry, sad events I can understand but happy ones?_

_"Thanks mom." I gave her a hug, it was probably one of the last ones that I would give her._

_"You know we will probably be moving soon after the wedding right?" I wasn't sure if she know of the recent plans that we had made, it was only to clear up somethings back in Romania, that was all._

_"Do you have to?"_

_"Yes, we both made the decision and trust me neither of us wanted to leave here." I was dreading this. We had made the decision only a few days after I was changed. It was to clear up somethings in Romania. And to also prove to the Maxwell's that Alexander had found someone that he truly loves and is truly loved back._


	16. movie

**Yay so I have a new chappie and yes this is an important chappie **

_

* * *

_

It's been a month since we had been married, three since I had become a vampire. In reality Alexander and I had been married for three months. To everyone else it's only been a month. Either way we were still considered newlyweds and to our parents very young.

_We are very much in love and anyone that knows us. Knows it's hard for us to be away from each other. I remember when I was a human counting down the minutes, seconds to when I could go and met my dark prince and be in his attic room. Be on his lap kissing his lips and have him tenderly nip my neck, probably even thinking and about taking a taste. _

_So far life for use would better be described as a long extended honeymoon. It was like that, we had been staying in that abandoned old house that Alexander and Jameson has used as a hideaway when they were looking for Jagger. It was nice, it was nice to be alone with Alexander and not have to worry about anything. It was even nicer to know that Alexander's parents had actually bought it. They said it was to be like our wedding gift, and a way I guess an apology to Alexander for his unwilling making a promise to the Maxwells. _

_We were asleep in his -well now OUR- coffin. It was still as claustrophobic as I can remember. Sleeping arrangements for us at first was difficult. They have been getting better but still it's hard. My head was resting on his chest. His left hand was tenderly wrapped around my torso and my left hand rested on his side. I still couldn't believe it, married. I always thought that we would be together and now everything feels like a dream. _

_Married. It was true I was now truly his forever, and now there was proof. They simple bands but the had Austrian black crystal instead of your traditional diamond. Suddenly his hand twitched, he was awake. _

"_Sorry." I felt it was partly my fault for waking him. _

"_For what?" His voice sounded confused. _

_I tried to turn my head so I could face his chocolate eyes. "Ouch" I grunted, I forgot, once again, about how cramped the space was. "Didn't I wake you?" _

_He laughed when I hit my head. "No you didn't wake me. The sun did, and now that it's down means we can get out of here." _

_He gently raised the lid to the coffin and I quickly jumped out and ran toward my temporary closet. I pulled on a pair of dark denim pants and then a black and red skull polo _**I'll post this in my profile**_ then applied my dark eyeliner and arranged my hair then using my skull bobby pins to keep the strands in place. _

_Alexander was already down stairs in the refrigerator getting two bottles of blood for us. I stopped midway down the stairs and placed a hand on my stomach. I looked down and saw my shirt was loosely hanging around my body. I pulled the excess fabric to my back and saw I had a stomach. I had always been slender but now there was a small bump there. _

_I finished the rest of the journey down the stairs where I met Alexander. He was drinking from his goblet. I released the excess fabric and went to the table and grabbed my blood filled goblet and began to drink. I was more thirsty than I normally am. I drank probably twice as much a I normally did, that was strange. I was almost halfway finished with my second serving when I felt his come up behind me and wrap himself around me and turn me around. I met his eyes and once again I found myself lost. _

"_Whoa I never knew you were so thirsty, did you want more?" Alexander chuckled at his new discovery. _

"_No, actually I'm a little hungry." I set the now finished goblet into the sink. _

"_So what did you want?" _

"_Can we get pizza?" I don't know why but I had the sudden craving for a slice of pepperoni pizza. _

"_Alright." He pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number to some pizza restaurant then left several minutes later to go and pick it up. _

_I decided to go sit on the coach that was in the room, and turn on the TV, which surprisingly worked. There was nothing on, well that I liked. It was either shows like America's next top model that basically shows America that stick thin people can walk and make hundreds, but was also a supporter for eating disorders. I hated those shows, most of them feature rich brats that complain about everything. _

_I was so happy when Alexander finally came back with my pizza. I couldn't wait to taste it. _

"_alright so I have your pepperoni pizza and also I have a movie for us." He set the pizza box on the coffee table and handed me the movie to the DVD player. I grabbed the remote and headed back to my seat on the coach. Alexander came back with two plates, goblets and three bottles of blood. _

"_Why do you have three bottles?" I was puzzled about that. I grabbed the plate that Alexander had handed to me and grabbed a few pieces of the cheesy pizza. _

"_Well I figured that you would be thirsty." _

"_Oh, thanks. So what movie did you rent?" _

"_Well if you pressed play then you would find out." He grabbed the remote and pressed the play button. _

_It was Interview with a Vampire , it was based on one of my favorite books by my favorite author. I was laughing at a few of the parts, especially when Lestat turned Louis and Claudia. I wondered to myself what it would be like to have a turning ceremony like that and to have to never age a day. I would love to never have to worry about aging, but then I guess I would miss that. I guess I would miss not changing. I'm sure my aging will slow but I doubt it will stop permanently._

"_Whoa, maybe I should have bought more if I knew you were that hungry." I looked at him puzzled then realized that I had eaten almost half of the pizza and drank a full bottle of blood. _

"_I didn't think I was that hungry. God what is wrong with me?" Should I tell him? I don't know, but maybe he could make some sense out of it. _

"_Raven what's wrong?" His voice was full of concern. I couldn't help but bury my head into his chest. He placed his hands on my back and pulled me closer. I was quietly sobbing. I am just so confused right now and it feels like no one knows what's wrong with me. _

"_I don't know." I confessed. _

"_Well what's been wrong with you, maybe I could help you figure out." I took a deep breath and began. I had to collect the list of things that had been happening to me over the last few weeks. _

"_Well I haven't been sleeping well, my stomach always feels like it's turning, I have these weird cravings that seem almost unbearable and a bunch of stuff. I put most of it behind me thinking that it was nothing. But then recently I found I was getting fat." _

"_Raven you aren't fat, your perfect and maybe your just getting your period. I mean doesn't that stuff happen to women. I mean it's always announced on those commercials. " _

"_Maybe your right. And thank you." _

_I still had those thoughts in the back of my mind something was wrong but then again I had the feeling that it was also something right. Something that was meant to happen to Alexander and I. _


	17. test

**Now toward the end think of Dr. Holzer as Carlisle. I don't know why but I can see him acting like that. And the thing about doctors, yeah they always do that walking and putting on glove thingy and they always find some excuse to give me a shot so sorry if I make anyone mad, but that's how mine act to me.**

**Also there are a few spoilers form the new book. I can't believe that I got my copie so early. I got it like monday morning and the guy at the book store was staring at me like I was crazy when I asked him for the new book. He's like 'Do you me four or five?" I was like "Umm five?!" God that was funny then the other lady was just staring at me. **

**Now August 2 I wouldn't bother me. And also not on November 13, I can't wait for Vampire Academy to come out. From what the discription is saying someone's turning strigoi. Here it is and no I don't own this or anything but just read and let me hear what you think it will be like. And i'm was just a bit happy when Mason died he just annoyed me and reminded me of someone , but not as happy to learn the Jacob left at the end of Eclipse. **

_Is Rose's fate to kill the person she loves most? It's springtime at St. Vladimir's Academy, and Rose Hathaway is this close to graduation. Since Mason's death, Rose hasn't been feeling quite right. She has dark flashbacks in the middle of practice, can't concentrate in class, and has terrifying dreams about Lissa. But Rose has an even bigger secret. . . .She's in love with Dimitri. And this time, it's way more than a crush._

_Then Strigoi target the academy in the deadliest attack in Moroi history, and Dimitri is taken. Rose must protect Lissa at all costs, but keeping her best friend safe could mean losing Dimitri forever…_

**Damn now I have a Vampire Academy story in my head. i guess you could expect a new story soon. Probably whenI either finish this one or my Twilight one. Now I have to go post a new chappie with Japser getting all bitchy at poor Alice. **

**I do also have a poll that I want you guys to vote on the outcome for a later chapter. So go vote!**

* * *

_We went to Dr. Holzer, trying to figure out if the question that we both were thinking was or wasn't true. If it was true than I would be ecstatic, Alexander had already made me a vampire and this seemed perfect. I pulled on a lose fitting black lace baby doll dress, fixed my hair and make up. Again without looking at my reflection, which I think I was getting better at._

_Alexander was already outside leaning by the car in his normal black t-shirt and jeans. I ran down stairs but I didn't feel as if I was going fast enough. I felt that time was taking forever, I just wanted to know. We both did. I slammed the door behind me and raced over to Alexander and he pulled me into his arms then pulled me up for one of his famous passionate kisses. It felt as if since becoming a vampire they were better. We weren't worried about me accidentally getting bite in the height of the moment. His mouth moved over to my neck and he tenderly bite the side of my neck. I let out a soft moan and he pulled away after about a minute or so._

_"Ready?" He deep chocolate eyes were looking back at me full of excitement. I remember The night when I came to Hipsterville, the second time to see him and accidentally woke him up and saw his red eyes. That was probably about the only time he had scared me but he had a good reason._

_"Ready as I'll ever be." He held the door open for me and closed it as soon as I jumped in and was now wrestling with my seat belt. He started the car and shifted it in reverse. Looked for on coming cars and shifted it into drive._

_"So if you are, then do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" A smile grew on his face. I could sense his excitement of the possibility. He was a guy that meant that maybe he would want a boy but maybe he was one of those that wanted a daddy's girl._

_God how do I remember all of those preppy girls that went to Dullsville High and would often have their daddies buy them expensive cars and unnecessary overly priced clothes and purses, even shoes. I could probably pay for all of the clothes that were in my closet , that were from Hot Gothics, with one pair of their shoes, one of their shirts and maybe even one of their many purses._

_"I don't know. If it's healthy and a vampire then I'm fine."_

_It was the truth. I wanted a baby that was a vampire and healthy. I didn't want to go through the same thing that Sterlings and the Maxwell's went through. It was like hell for Alexander and it was even a bigger hell to make up for it. But who knew that one little act of kindness, that involved Valentine. Helping him get better and returning him back with his family. Jagger finally ended the fight with Alexander in a truce._

_"Me too. But I also want you to be healthy too. Which means I don't want you to get yourself into danger, you're known for that you know." His voice was turning stern." I'm sorry if I sound like the over protective husband, but you're new to this world and you remember what happened when you immersed yourself into it before becoming a vampire."_

_He did have a point about that. I was almost turned without him. I wanted him to be the one that would turn me into a vampire, and he did. It was beautiful just like I had imagined. I was glade he was there to save me and also that some of my friends were there to stand up and protect me form Jagger's crew. They didn't lay a fang on me but then I also learned that Alexander had known that I had been sneaking into the Coffin Club that whole week and even into the 'exclusive' underground club that no other mortal knew anything about._

_"I'm sorry about that, next time I'll make sure that I'm with you." I was facing forward and nervously playing with the lace on my dress. "And I won't wonder off."_

_He laughed after I said that last part. Then he placed his right hand over mine. "Don't worry what ever the outcome is we'll be fine, you'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you."_

_Just then he stopped the car, we were here. It was just an old brick clinic that was being covered by ivy. I guess I wouldn't suspect that vampires hardly ever have to go to the doctor so there wasn't a big need for a huge building. A small one such as the clinic would probably work perfectly. It reminded me of the one back in Dullsville that my parents had always dragged me to usually to get shots or for a check-up. Alexander opened my car door and took my hand. Closing the door as he entwined his fingers with mine and clenched then securely._

_"Don't worry you'll be fine." He whispered into my ear._

_My nerves were still bugging me. I guess worrying is something I'm not great at hiding, especially someone that I'm around all of the time. I took a deep breath and tried to focus. No matter the outcome we both agreed that we would both be fine and live with whatever life threw at us. I mean we've both have been in far worse situations than this. If we even were going to have a baby, then it would show that we really did love each other...a lot. Especially to the Maxwell's_

_Alexander walked over to the receptionist and told her that we were here. Most of the vampires I have met dressed goth or kind of punk. She dressed like any other receptionist, semi-dressy clothes that were suitable for a professional work environment. She handed him a clipboard and told him to start to fill it out while we wait for the doctor to come, then pointed to a waiting room and gestured for us to sit down._

_Anticipation was running through both our veins. It was hard to be in this suspense, it almost reminded me of when Alexander finally agreed to turn me. Only now we were in a waiting room waiting for a doctor trying to see if we are or aren't having a baby. I was drifting off into space. Alexander was busy filling out the form. I was busy trying to decided what is going on and how I will handle either outcome and nervously playing with the lace on my dress. Suddenly a hand was placed on mine. It was Alexander's._

_"Raven, calm down you'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about."_

_"Alright I believe you." I rested my head on his shoulder. His dark locks mixed in with mine, they provided a sense of security so to speak. I couldn't exactly say how I felt that way but some how it did. I guess it was because I was with Alexander and he always provided me with that sense of protection and the fact that everything will be okay. Like when he saved me from that mob of club going vampires when they found out that I was mortal and I somehow stumbled into their club._

_He saved me._

_Even when I had Dragon, Onyx and Scarlet protecting me from Jagger's now enraged gang baring their fangs and trying to bite me. I still wonder if Alexander hadn't been there then I may have been turned by someone else. I'm so glade I was saved and now turned by the person I love the most and what to be with the most. I got my wish to be turned by Alexander and it was beautiful. I also remember that night when Phoenix finally revealed who he was to me, he was Alexander all along and that night he finally said yes to turning me into a vampire._

_"Sterlings? The Doctor is ready to see you." Damn that nurse I was having a good daydream why did she have to ruin it?_

_We followed her into one of the exam rooms. Now again I remember why I hate doctors, they always leave you in cold rooms and they waltz right in and are trying to put on a pair of latex gloves. It's like they are saying to the world 'hey I went to med school and I can put gloves on' God that was annoying. Then they always find some excuse to give you a shot and they say it won't hurt, but it does. But Doctor Holzer wasn't like that. Although the last time I saw him I was in a lot of pain and in bed._

_"Raven, Alexander, well isn't this a pleasant surprise to see you two here. Now I can only wonder why you two are here." He was in a very cheery mood._

_"Well we think that Raven's going to have a baby."_

_"Ah I see. Well did you two have sexual intercourse?" Why does every adult figure always refer sex to sexual intercourse? You could save a lot of trees and letters if you just use those three easy letters._

_"Yes," I finally spoke. He was going to open his mouth to speak but I already knew his next question." And no we did not use any form of protection."_

_"I thought you didn't, most teens don't use it. But the question I was going to ask is, did you take a pregnancy test Raven? It would probably confirm your suspicions."_

_I shook my head no. The easiest thing I could have done and I don't even do it. We could have saved ourselves a whole lot of trouble by just doing that. He then reached into a drawer and pulled out a box and handed it to me. Okay one question why does he had a drawer full of pregnancy tests? I went over to the bathroom and took one._

_I walked out of the room with a used pregnancy test in my hand and set it on the table. We waited to full three minutes that were required for it. It was the longest three minutes of my life and probably the most embarrassing ones too. During the last minute or so the test began to change color and show something. It was faint but you could see something was coming. Finally it showed a sign, it was positive._


	18. pregnant

**Okay so you guys are lucky for 2 reasons.**

**1. I was going to update my twilight fic but honestly I need some motive for Jasper to get pissed off at Alice...god that will be hard. **

**2. My wrist has been killing me all day. And it's all at the joint to. I have a wrap on now but it still hits and it doesn't help that I've been using it all day.**

**okay so now you get three reasons. I forgot one.**

**3. I was actually going to go to bed so you guys are lucky. **

**R&R PEOPLES I NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEED REVIEWS **

_

* * *

_

Pregnant.

_I can't believe it. I just stared at the little white stick for a few moments trying to figure out how -well I know _how_. It was unreal. But I was happy, I was extremely happy that I and Alexander were having a baby. Alexander came over to me and put his arm around me. A smile grew on my face and one on his. He leaned over to kiss my lips. _

"_Thank you so much for this." He whispered into my ear. That made my smile grow even bigger. We sat there just trying to believe if the moment was real or if one of us was just dreaming this. But it was real, I clutched the little white stick that was showing the plus sign. The doctor came over and took it away from me slowly and set it on the counter near us. He gave me even greater news, news that would possibly make that little stick seem like almost nothing. _

"_Do you want to see your baby?" He asked quietly. I quickly nodded, for some reason I forgot how to talk during all of this excitement. _

_He brought me over the the examining bed/table thingy. I hated that paper that they would put over it. I knew it was for sanitation purposes but still it felt weird. And when you combine that with that strange almost alien like material that was confused supposed to feel like leather but it wasn't. It felt strange laying on that, where ever the paper wasn't covering my skin would be almost stuck to the material that covered the bed. I tried to lift my arm once I got situated on the bed and I remember trying to make a mental note that I should not be trying that too much. It felt like when you were a little kid and someone gave you a bottle of glue for a project and half of the bottle ended up on you, then you would sit for hours trying to peal the huge patches of it from your skin. It didn't hurt but if felt strange. Then the sound. Oh god the sound was so annoying, it sounded like ripping something. Like my skin was getting ripped off of the material, which in a sense it kind of was like that. _

_The doctor moved a machine right by me and began to turn it on. He next held a bottle of some sort of gel. He then looked over at me and pulled my shirt up slightly, just over the small bump that I was starting to get. It was kind of noticeable, especially in a tight top or one of my tight spandex dresses, but in a lose top it would not be that hard to hid it. Then he squirted a good amount of the gel on to the top of my belly. It was freezing. Where did he store this stuff, in a freezer? If it had been like a hundred degrees outside then yes this would feel awesome but now not really when your stuck in a doctors office that if slightly cold. He then brought out thing that looked like those scanners at stores, and began to move the gel, that was now heating up and adjusting to my body heat, around my belly. _

"_And...There it is. There's your child." He spoke softly and calmly, a smile even appeared on his face. "And you look about 11 weeks and two days." _

"_I'm 12 weeks? How did I not even know I was pregnant for almost three months?" How could this happen. There was something, someone. Growing inside me and I didn't even know about this. This was_ my_ body _

"_Actually it's quite common for new mothers to not experience anything abnormal. There are actually a few cases where the mothers get to full term with their babies and they still will not notice that there are pregnant until they have given birth. That and you are a relatively new vampire which could have played some part and messing up your cycle a little bit." _

_I looked back at the screen. Tears began to make their present noticeable to me. Alexander looked like a little kid in a candy store when he was looking at the screen. He kissed my hair this time. _

"_He's beautiful." My dark angel spoke quietly to me. The tears began to flow out from my eyes. The doctor took a few pictures of the baby and handed them to Alexander, I was busy wiping the rest of that goo that covered my stomach. Alexander handed me a few of the pictures, I was confused. We were vampires and if our baby was one then it shouldn't be able to be seen in a picture, right? _

"_Raven what's wrong?" It was Alexander now, he was moving me toward his chest and gently stroking my hair. _

"_My baby's not a vampire, which means now it will have to live in a world parallel to ours and we will have to have an arranged ceremony, just like with you and Luna." My sobs were even harder now, Alexander's shirt was now paying the price. It was soaked with my tears, tears about the fear that had all of the sudden over come me. Just form and ultrasound picture._

"_Raven, that ultrasound is much more different than someone taking a picture of you." The doctor was near us, carrying a folder that looked as if it was filled with stuff and I think he also had a few books in his hands as well._

"_See Raven we won't have to arrange a covenant ceremony, and we WILL not ever do that." I looked up into his chocolate eyes. He tucked a few loose strands of hair from my face behind my ear. "Our baby will grow up in the same world as you and me. I promise." _

_We finally got out of that place. It was a huge sigh of relief when we both finally made it to the car. Alexander threw the books and the folder in the back seat of the car. It turned out they were parenting books for us both. Also a few pamphlets for me, telling me what to expect during my pregnancy and what foods to avoid and so on. There were also a few that were for Alexander telling his what to expect from me during these wonderful nine months they call 'pregnancy' and how to watch out for my moods and cravings. _

_I could already see how much fun this will be. _


	19. Love

**This is the rewrite because I rewread it and well, I was tired when I wrote this and I only had my glasses on so... I really couldn't see. **

**Okay so sorry about not updating. I was one of the many that wasn't sure how they felt about Breaking Dawn, I don't hate but then I don't love it. I like it, it just confused me and of course getting the book also made me affraid of wal-mart. -sudders- **

**Anywho this chappie someone requested I post a Lemon chappie. So I did, i'm not that good at it. So I hope you like it. It is the creatings of a 16 year old who still is a virgin sadly. -Damn it i need my own Alexander- So I may change the story to M instead of T because I know someone out there will complain and then i'll get introuble. But i'll do that like tomorrow or the next day, so if it's not under T any more the look under M. **

**Also I maybe posting this on DA. They need more VK stuff in there. My link will be in my profile. **

**And also i'm trying to make a playlist so if you have any Idea's note me or something. I know for this chappie I was listening to :** _Sophmore slump or come back of the summer - fall out boy, sugar were going down - fall out boy, your guardian angel - red jumpsuit apparatus **and** late night drive - asking abby _

**Asking Abby also has a myspace with all of their songs **

**Now for a disclaimer -cus I doubt I ever did one- I don't own it obviously, otherwise the books would comeout sooner and so would the mangas. **

**Now lets read...**

* * *

Four months.

It's been four months, well a little more than four months, since Alexander turned me into a vampire. And that also meant that I was four months pregnant with our baby. It still felt strange to me, knowing that there was a little tiny baby growing inside me and was moving. I just recently started feeling it move.

I was in Alexander's arms and we were watching TV, as we usually did right after we ate our dinner. When I first felt it, it felt like someone was taking a feather and moving it back and forth on my small little bump. It felt weird, and somehow instinctively I placed my free hand on the middle of my stomach. I remember Alexander was wondering if he should carry me up stairs to the bathroom.

Morning sickness has been my enemy for a while now. It made no sense to me. I would throw up almost everything I ate but yet gain all of this weight. Another thing I didn't get about the weight gain was the fact that I had been eating healthier food ever since Alexander had found out that I became pregnant. I haven't even touched a bag of chips or ice cream since we got back from the doctors. I know it's for the baby but still i'm the one that is becoming extremely uncomfortable and I think that I deserve at least one chip.

I sat at the table that was in the dinning room. I had just gotten out of the shower and my extremely damp hair was soaking the back of my shirt. Normally I would wrap it up in a towel or dry it with a hair dryer. But today I didn't feel like having the extra weight on my head or having the blow dryer blowing in my face would be such a good thing. I know for a fact that I would probably be throwing up in no time if I may have attempted that. Especially the towel on my head would throw off my balance and that I really don't need right now.

God every little thing is making me sick. It's pathetic.

Alexander walked into the room with two plates. It's smelt delicious but i'm not sure how my stomach would react later. He made each of us grilled chicken with steamed sweet corn and carrots and also some fresh bread. Really it was sweet of him to go to all of the trouble for this, but I still have this feeling that something isn't quite right. It just is that feeling that there is something lingering in the air above both of us. Alexander set my plate in front of me and poured me a glass of water and a glass that was full of blood. He really didn't have to go to all of the trouble waiting on me hand and foot. I could still lift a finger or something I wasn't completely helpless. I have a baby bump but that's about it.

Alexander than sat down right by my side at the table. We both began to eat our dinner, -breakfast, what ever you want to call it- Usually I was starving and my food would be gone in no time, but tonight it didn't seem like that. I wasn't hungry it was something else. I felt the pressure on my eyes, I knew what was coming and there was no stopping it. The drops of water were starting to fall from my face, before I knew it there was a pale white hand wiping each one of them away.

"Raven, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

Lie.

He knew I was lying.

"Raven what's wrong? Please you can tell me anything." He was wiping the tears from my face now. How could I be mad at him, look at him he was doing all of this because he loves me and he loves the baby.

"I don't know." I whispered. "I don't know if this is a mood swing or if it really is something." My voice was very quiet, I could barely hear myself.

"What do you feel? Raven, please tell me." Why couldn't I just tell him? I had to even though it feels like nothing I should just throw it at him just in case.

"I feel like something bad will happen. I'm not sure what but it's something bad." I collapsed into his arms.

He was gently stroking the back of my head and my back. While I was crying my eyes out he was her, holding me in his arms so carefully, trying to calm me. His voice was sincere and sweet. I had always loved his voice, even when it was stern.

"Raven, your going to be a new mom and your pregnant, it's probably just a mood swing. Trust me everything will be fine. I will be there for you every step of the way."

After he said that he cradled me into his arms and brought me upstairs to one of the bedrooms.

**So i'm gonna say right here maybe considered M but I don't know**

He gently laid me on the bed and kissed me. I knew what he was doing and it reminded me of my first night of being a vampire. I knew what he had in mind, I wanted it. He knew that I wanted it.

He stopped kissing me for only a moment and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his already half buttoned shirt. I saw the glimpse if his perfect chest, I sat up and grabbed his hands. Pulling them away from his shirt and finishing off the rest of the buttons. Ripping the shirt off of his back and throwing it on to the floor. Alexander began to kiss me more passionately, it felt like we were drinking each other up trying to satisfy a never ending thirst.

His hands moved throughout my hair and down my back and to the bottom of my shirt. Within seconds that was off, and lying on the floor next to his shirt. I was pinned on the bed again by him, still in my black laced bra, jeans and of course my lovely baby bump. My hands moved down to his waist, down to the zipper of his jeans. I unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and pulled them off. Now in his black boxers he gave me a dirty seductive look.

I could tell Alexander was going to try and savor taking my jeans off. I didn't know if he had now noticed that I was pregnant and there was another life here. He stopped for a moment and kissed the top of my belly and looked at me. Kissed the top of my forehead and whispered 'I love you'. He was now pulling the jeans down off of my hips and down my thighs. With in seconds they were on the floor with the rest of our clothes that were now making a nice little pile.

"I love you so much right now." He kissed me again.

His hands were no moving along my body, around my new curves and over my bra. His hands were moving across the back of my bra, he got to the hook and began to try and unclasp it. I felt it giveaway and knew it was now off. He threw it over on top of the pile just as he did with my jeans and shirt.

The passion began to grew more now. It felt like there was nothing blocking us, nothing to get in our way. At the same time he went for my panties and I went for his boxers. Both of us were still kissing each other. Drinking each other up.

He held my hands the were placed on his boxers and helped me yank them off of him, I threw them over at the pile. Now we are both lying naked in each others arms kissing. Letting our minds and pure instinct take over.

"I don't want to hurt you...or the baby." He said in between kisses.

"I'll be fine and so will the baby. The baby is perfectly safe." A seductive grin appeared on his face.

I pressed myself into him. The passion grew even more and became almost unbearable. I could feel him come inside me. Soft pleasure moans began to escape my body. My nails began to dig harder into his back.

Sadly it ended. We were both collapsed on the bed with the sheets covering us. Alexander got up and threw me his shirt. I quickly buttoned it up and hopped out of the bed. Alexander grabbed me from behind and picked me up bridal style then carried me down the stairs.

He laid me on the couch and put in a movie. _Dracula _I remember late nights when I was still human, watching this cuddled in Alexander's arms. There was a blanket the was draped over the back of the couch that I quickly pulled over me.

Alexander came back into the room, his hands full with two huge bowls, two spoons, whip cream, sprinkles, candy pieces, syrups and a gallon of chocolate ice cream dangling from his arm. He set those on the coffee table and handed me a bowl and a spoon then began to spoon a mountain of chocolate ice cream into my bowl.

"Wait, this isn't healthy food?" the only response I got back was a laugh.

"Well it's not but I think you deserve it. At dinner you made me realize that you are going through so much right now. Maybe you do need a little bit of a break from all of that healthy food and deserve some junk food."

"Thank you." I kissed him and began to dig into my mountain of chocolate ice cream that was smothered in chocolate syrup and Oreo pieces and covered with whipped cream.


	20. Parents

Dedicated to Tricia Sonen, why did you have to be taken so soon. You were too young.

And this chapter is for Tricia. Tricia was killed in a car accident on August 24. She was traveling down a road when she lost control of her car and it hit a guard rail. She died instantly and didn't suffer. I didn't know her well but she had the kindest heart I have ever seen in someone.

* * *

**So I have know Idea why it took me like 2 months. Wait...school...work and then of course with tricia. i knew her a little bit but still even if yu know someone its hard to see them die. DONT TEXT AND DRIVE **

* * *

I still cant believe that its been five months already it seemed like yesterday that I was just being turned into a vampire and now I was lying beside Alexander and pregnant with his baby. His hand was resting over my now noticeable bump. I think the baby always noticed when he was touching my stomach. Instantly my hand moved next to his, that was rested on my stomach and the baby was gently kicking.

"I think the baby likes it." Alexander was awake, he kissed me softly on my forehead. I fixed my eyes on his and moved them back to my stomach and smiled.

"Yeah I think it does. Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. Making me a vampire, marrying me and giving me a baby."

"Well you helped to in some of those things. And I would do them again if it was for you. You know I would do anything for you and for our baby."

I loved how he accented on _our baby. _It made it seem even more real.

"I know and that's why I love you so much. Oh cant we just lay here and talk. I don't want to get up and ruin this."

Alexander laughed at that and he helped me out of the coffin. "I'm sorry Raven I want to stay in bed as much as you do but you know that we have to get up especially today."

Oh Today, I really wish it wasn't coming but then I did wish it was coming. See today Alexander's parents were coming to see us. Alexander, me and of course when they saw me they saw my swollen stomach. It was just going to depend on his mothers mood and then we would have to explain all of this.

"Besides I know you now and if I don't remember to get you anything to eat then you will surly be in a bad mood and probably yell at me. Like you did last week when we were running late to your appointment."

"Oh i'm sorry. I really don't mean to yell at you. I just cant control it. I'm sorry." I kissed him on his lips, it was a long 'I'm sorry' passionate kiss.

"Your body is changing a lot. Your having a baby, of course your going to be hungry. I mean your eating for two now. I just have to remember to get you something to eat right away. I don't want you to lift your finger for anything."

Aww that was so sweet of him. I still cant believe that I was this lucky to find him. So lucky that he found me. After a quick shower and change of clothes we were down stairs and in the kitchen. Neither of us really wanted to make a homemade meal and broke into our stash of frozen food. Alexander put a pizza in the oven with a few of those bread sticks that have cheese in the middle. He grabbed a bottle of blood that was in the fridge and poured it into two goblets.

"Your nervous, raven please its not going to be that bad and no matter what happens I'll still be with you and we will have the baby. I'm bonded with you forever they can't change that."

"I know but what if they think the only reason why we got married and turned me into a vampire so early just so we could have sex and have a baby."

"Well it just happened a little early but it happens to some people and we were just lucky to have it happen to us."

"Thank you, thank you so much."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me. The baby was between us and began to kick. Either one it was hungry or two we were probably squishing it. I'm pretty sure it was the first one, my stomach was growling so loudly and of course there was really nothing in my stomach nowadays.

Alexander broke away and grabbed to warm pizza and bread sticks from the oven. He quickly sliced the pizza and put the bread sticks on a plate on the table. My mouth was watering from all of the food, we haven;t had much junk food and this was a real treat. Alexander walked back into the room with another bottle of blood and refilled my glass.

"These are garlic free? Right?"

He gave me that ' are you serious look, do you think I'm that dumb' look. "Do you really think I am that stupid to give you garlic, when your a vampire and your pregnant to top it off. And then I would eat garlic and I'm a vampire. Of course raven I got bread sticks with garlic in them so we both , as vampires allergic to garlic, would eat them."

"Just checking."

"Just enjoy your pizza or else I'll have to cook something and I can already tell you that I won't be too happy."

"I'm sorry I think that mothering instinct is starting to kick in."

" Well that's good, now lets finish before my parents get here."

There was a ring at the door about fifteen minutes later. I can't believe that the time has finally came. I was just worried about this whole meeting but I was also was happy about this meeting and that was strange. I felt like that one teen in my old school that was pregnant from some jock on the football team and was now meeting his parents.

The only thing different about me and that girl were. One I got married before I got pregnant. Two at least my baby daddy is sticking around and is helping out more than necessary. Three were taking full responsibility for everything. Also I never was some little preppy person who cared about hundred dollar shirts and purses.

"Raven could you please come out in the living room. My parents are here."

Great. Just great. I pulled myself up off of the chair and began to slowly walk into the living room. I walked into the room and immediately everyone was looking at me. I walked over to Alexander and took the seat right next to him on the couch.

"Ah Raven it's great to see you again. I'm so glade that you made our Alexander so happy again, I can't remember the last time I saw him like this. So now hows the baby?"

"Um great I guess. I haven't really been able to ask it. But the doctor said its fine."

"Thats great, is it kicking? I remember when I was pregnant with Alexander, I could hardly sleep."

"Sure, I think this baby loves to kick, it's always doing it."

Alexander's mom pressed her hand to the side of my stomach. The baby began to kick and her face began to light up there was a smile on it.

"Dear you should feel our grand baby kick. It's just like its dad."

"I think your right, I see you two are doing a marvelous job so far. But are you two ready for when it is born?"

"Well Dad I think we will be ready. But no matter what happens we will get through it." Alexander said to his dad. I knew everything would be fine with us but his dad did have a point. Were we ready?

We haven't even begun on a nursery for it. Gotten clothes, diapers or even a crib for the baby. And I'm sure not letting it spend its first year sleeping in a box. There were so many things that we still had to do, and my due date is coming closer and closer each day.

The baby's getting bigger and bigger each day and so am I. The reality of everything was now sinking in even faster that it should be. At first it did sink in but now its more real. I can feel this baby moving inside me. I can see Alexander instinctively become more protective of me and of the baby. He was like that but not as much and he has been lately.

I'm not exactly sure why his parents were even coming to stay with us for a few months unless there is something that they aren't telling me. I could see something hiding in their faces but I just couldn't exactly see it.


	21. hiding

Yay I got it done earlier. Well i'm in my second quarter of school and I have an open block and also a study hall so I HOPE I can get more chappies done

---

Having Alexanders parents here was strange. They really wouldnt let me do anything, at first that was great but now i'm just bored. His mother has been spending a lot of time with me lately and that just made me miss my own mom even more. She was trying to teach us all of this stuff, stuff that I needed for when the baby came. The baby was getting stronger and bigger everyday. And I of course was getting bigger everyday.

Alexander was spending more time with his father lately. I'm still not exactly sure what they had been up to, every night I would ask Alexander but he would only kiss me then rub my stomach and told me not to worry and just to sleep.

But I did worry. It worried me that he didn't tell me. Damn it I am his wife and carrying his child, I think I deserve to know something. It made me mad that he wouldn't tell me anything. I never did like it when he hid things from me.

"Alexander will you please tell me what is going on? Please tell me, it bothers me a lot when you dont and I hate it when you hide things from me, you know that."

"Raven, im sorry. Im very sorry, I didn't know it bothered you that much. And i'm sorry I have to hid just a few things from you now but I promise you I will tell you soon. I don't want you to be stressed out even more, I just want you and the baby to be safe and healthy." He wrapped his arms around me and stroked my cheek.

"Will you please tell me hint or something?" I buried my head in his hand.

"Well I could tell you a little bit but not much im sorry. It involves the Maxwells and lets just say that they aren't happy about us or the baby."

Why would the Maxwells even care about us or our baby? They had nothing to do with us anymore. Sure Jagger was mad about what happened at the club but that was years ago. This is now, why would he want to hurt us now?

"Alexander im six months pregnant why would they even want to hurt me or you or even the baby? How would they even get to me and the baby? Someone's always with me."

There was a scilence in the air. I could see that he wanted to aviod the whole subject but I didn't. There was something that he wasnt telling me and I needed to know. There was that small voice inside me that was telling me to keep pushing it but then thats not always a great idea.

"Im sorry i'm overprotective. Im sorry I even did this. Look bottom line is the Maxwells are pissed that I turned you into a vamnpire, in a coven ceremony none the less, then married you and I'm bonded with you for an eternity and now your pregnant. Raven they could kill you, they could kill the baby, possibly even my whole family. Maybe if we had waited to turn you or if we had even waited for the baby. Maybe none of this would have happened."

I felt the tears run down my face, my hands rubbed my bump like it was only a dream and I was hoping that it was true. I ran as fast as I could to my bed and currled up into the bed. I wanted this to end, I wanted all of this pain to end. I buried my head deeper and deeper into the pillow and kept crying.

What seemed like hours was actually minutes later when I heard the door softly close. I could only guess who was the one closing it. There was a presence that that was beside the bed, I closed my eyes and tried to bury myself. But that didn't work, the presence brushed my hair and whispered gently into my ear.

"Raven Im so sorry.I really truly am. I know everything is going right now. I know changing you was the right thing to do. Everyday I see you, im reminded on why I love you and why I changed you. And then the baby. I know were young but I love the baby. It was the greatest thing that happened to us. I'm counting down the days until I can hold it in my arms. I'm sorry I yelled at you but you have to know that the Maxwells are not happy with us right now. They have threatened us. I love you, I always will. I hope you can forgive me, I would do anything possible to have you forgive me."

Alexander kissed the back of my head and kissed my belly. He embraced me for a few minutes then left. He left because he still thinks im mad I know he is probably beating himself up over it and I know he wouldn't forgive himself for it. I grabbed the throw blanket and drapped it around me. I walked to where Alexander paints.

The door was slightly opened and I there was someone in there. I walked inside and sat down on the couch. Alexander dropped his paints and walked over to me. I hugged him, so tightly.

"I think i'm forgiven or is this a new way to say I hate you?"

"No, your forgiven. I shouldn't have acted that emotional. I know i'm pregnant but still. And you were just being protective."

"But I shouldn't have yelled at you that way, but I promise I will make it up to you."

He kissed me again, softly on the lips.

We went into our room and watched Dracula. Like we did when we were dating. I eventually fell asleep either from pure exhaustion or reliving the past. Either way I woke up toward the end of the movie with an afghan draped on me and me resting on Alexander's chest.

He held me and hand his hand resting on me stomach and the baby was kicking right under his hand. Some part of me knew that we would be okay but there was just that little voice that knew something was going to happen.


	22. night

**Well I hope you like this chappie. **

**This weekend I won't be able you upload anouther chappie cuz i'm going ta SUFU yay I love that place and I should go to HT and Spencers also get those amazing chocolate covered oreos **

**Well I hope you like it **

* * *

"Alright I'm done."

Alexander put his hands around my eyes and covered them. He made sure that I didn't peek. He had spent the past week painting the nursery. We had both gone out and picked out furniture and when it came down to painting the room. Well that was a different story.

Since we didn't know what we were having it was kind of hard to distinguish the more girly colors from the more boyish ones. Honestly it could scar a kid if you say your parents gave you a pink room and you were a boy. But I really don't think pink would be an option for me. Now black was a choice but Alexander's parents weren't really that thrilled with that idea, something about scaring the kid or something. So Alexander decided that he would surprise me with and neutral feeling in the room.

"Now promise me you will tell me the truth on whether you like it or not."

"Well if you painted it then I will love it."

We stopped. I could smell the hint of paints still in the air and also a breeze that probably came from an open window. I was barefoot so I could feel the tarps and the polished hardwood floors. Alexander kissed the back on my head and whispered. "I hope you like it."

And he lifted his hands off of my face. It was beautiful. It was the night sky. It wasn't just black paint on the walls and a few yellow stars completed with a large yellow moon. No this was beautiful. Alexander made it seem like I was actually outside. The whole thing seemed so real. But why would he paint the night? We were vampires, we would always see the night.

"Well do you love it?"

"Yeah I love it a lot, but why would you paint the night sky?"

"Well this is how we met. We met at night and we fell in love at night."

I remembered when I would have to live throughout the daytime waiting for sunset to come and go see Alexander. I hated those days. He was right thought, we did meet at night and that's how we fell in love too.

"Well actually I think we fell in love watching Dracula, but I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't want our baby sleeping in a room with Dracula painted on the walls."

I had to laugh at that. He was right again. I know I would have loved that but not for my baby. It would probably be afraid of vampires then and that would mean that it would be afraid of its self. Wow that will be years of therapy waiting to happen.

"I guess your right. Well I love it and I think the baby will love it."

I'm guessing it did because it started kicking like crazy.

"Ow, that one hurt."

"Raven are you okay?"

Alexander rushed over to my side. I was fine just the baby kind of kicked my kidneys I think. I forgot that the baby was getting bigger and I was almost due. Well okay I was like a week away from being eight months. This meant we were down to only a matter of weeks before we would have the baby.

"No, no I'm fine really. I think the little guy is getting a little crowded."

"Well it is getting big, we saw the last sonogram and he said that the baby was a little ahead f schedule. Well lets get you ready for the dinner."

"You know I really don't want to go but I suppose that I have to."

"Well I don't want to go either but you know my family, they still want me to present you to them. I already told my parents that we will only do this once and if we do happen to have more kids then we weren't going to do this."

It was just a formal dinner that was for me and Alexander. It was sort of a presentation or something. And we were obviously presenting us as a married couple and me as a new turned vampire, but also we were beginning to welcome our baby. Sure the whole family knew about it but this was also to show the vampire community.

Since I was now huge, or at least that's what I think but Alexander says I'm not, I can't wear any of my wonderful black spandex dresses. But I do love the one I get to wear. It's a black V-neck dress that has layered black flowing fabric. For some reason I really do love this style, I love the flowing fabric for some reason but I'm sure it will go away after I had the baby. Alexander is wearing a black dress shirt and a black jacket over that.

But there was also concern, because the Maxwell's would be there too. Alexander and his parents already told me that I have to stay by them no matter what. It is possible that Jagger may lose his temper, as he usually does, and may possibly try and plot his revenge on Alexander. This meant that I would be the victim. And right now that would not be a good idea.

"Are you ready?" Alexander had knocked on the door of the bathroom. I wish I could see my reflection now. I want to see how big I really am and what I really do look like.

"Yeah but I think I look horrible. I don't want to go like this. Cant I just have a paper bag over my head?"

Alexander laughed at my attempts to get out of this. "How is that possible for you to look ugly? And no you can't have a paper bag over your face, because then I can't kiss you."

I kissed him for that. Kissing him would be a little hard with a paper bag over my face. He wrapped a jacket around me and put his arm around my waist then we walked out of our room, both with smiles on our faces and me with a little bit of paranoia.

"By the way Raven you look beautiful. You always have and you always will. That's why if we have a daughter I hope she is beautiful like her mother."


	23. waltz

**Well I typed most of this in physics class mainly cuz i was bored and our teacher didn't print out our tests. So yeah......**

**I can tell you that Art did kind of inspire me. Especially the painting with Tsar Nicolas II and ALexandera at their coronation, which is weird cuz it's all gold. Anyways I' working on the playlist still and if you have any songs that you want to include PM me or comment and i'll add it or something **

* * *

"Well here goes nothing."

"You'll be fine. Who cares what they think, you are my wife and I love you that's all you need to know. And they know that."

He was right, I knew he was right. I had always been different from everyone else. But now actually fitting in with people that are like me, meeting people that dress like my instead of seeing preppy designer labels. This was different, it was new.

But that wasn't why I was nervous. No that was the Maxwell's being her making me nervous. Them being here and knowing that they hate e just because Alexander didn't make Luna into a vampire, was what I hated. Jagger especially. He's tried numerous times to try and have a Covent ceremony with me. He even went to the lengths to have one right in front of my whole school, who had know idea what was going on.

Then there was the whole coffin club incident. That one was very bad but I think it also helped Alexander with the decision to make me a vampire. But what happened was Jagger almost got me turned. By a mob of vampires that were mad that a human knew about them and was still human.

But that probably wouldn't have happened since Alexander was there, but he never told me that until I found out later on that night. He was there watching me the whole time and I didn't trust him. I instead partially trusted Jagger, but that was before I knew.

My body was telling me to stay here but somehow my feet were moving me into the ballroom. Alexander had his arm wrapped around my waist. I really didn't want to do this, a few cards saying congratulations and maybe a few family and friends over would have been better. This, this was just over doing it and I could see that Alexander didn't like it either.

"You know there is still time to run away. I have a few wild ideas that we could do."

"Hmm, tempting but I think they maybe able to catch us. You know I really don't run as fast as I used to."

I placed my hand on my stomach and just stared. Alexander placed his over mine. I looked up and all I saw was a warm smile looking back at me. It was a seductive smile that I knew all to well.

"You know there are a few things that I can think of that was can do after this."

"Really tempting, I may just have to take you up on your offer."

"Raven, Alexander are you two ready or are you going to just stand there and keep talking. Now come on everyone is waiting."

Alexander's mom had caught us. She pulled us in front of the entrance and had us stand next to each other. I hope I'm not the kind of mom that would embarrass my kid and their wife.

"Now Alexander take Raven's hand and your names will be announced and a few moments. Oh Raven you look so beautiful, his father and I are so happy that you have found Alexander and that Alexander has found you. I know you maybe nervous but you'll be fine, both of you will be."

Alexander took my hand and we were scooted closer to the door. The doors opened and we were now being stared down by hundreds people. The room was beautiful. It had dark Austrian crystal chandeliers, mixed in with white crystal. There was a very long table that took up one wall of the room that was draped with a dark cloth that had a design in it that was colored with silver.

The floor was again in dark marble that had swirls of white. The whole room was marvelous, spectacular. I loved it. I was secretly wishing that I had our wedding in this room.

We walked down the stairs and the group of people can around us smiling and announcing their congratulations, I think. It was kind of hard to hear everyone. The orchestra began to play some classical music that I wasn't familiar with. Alexander grabbed my hand and led me out to the middle of the room.

"It tradition to dance with the prettiest girl in the room and you happen to be the one. Don't worry I'll be careful, you know I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know. Wow this place is amazing, I love how it looks. I really wish we could live here."

"Well we do already have a house but would spending a week here be alright with you?"

"Yeah I doubt that you got us to stay here for a week. Wait; are you serious, you serious?"

Yeah he was serious he had his serious face on.

"I love you." I kissed him; he knew he was expecting that.

"So let's get out of here then. The vampire community has seen us, they see that I turned you and they see that we are having a baby. Now I think we can leave."

We almost did but then the blue and green eye's menace that I had seen so many times had appeared in front of us.

"Well hello Raven and Alexander. Are you running off with out saying hello?"

"Hello Jagger. There you have your hello now let us go."

"Oh but what about my family. I'm they really wished they could have had you for a son-in-law. My sister really misses you. Oh look here they come now."

The Maxwell's were walking toward us. Valentine I know I still have a few problems with due to the fact that he tried to hurt my brother. Luna had acted like my friend but all she actually wanted was to get me away from Alexander and closer to Jagger. In some weird twisted way it was like they were playing match maker for each other.

"Oh Raven, your preggers." It sounded disgusting when Luna said it. When I told Onyx that I was having a baby she said the same thing but she was also kind of drunk too. But still she was a friend and Luna and I were not friends, as far as I know.

"Yeah, what about it. I've been pregnant for like eight months."

"You know I could have been in your place if Alexander would have turned me. Oh well his loss."

What was that supposed to mean? Alexander picked me. Why should she even care about us together anyways? But I knew the kind of game she was going to play. She wanted us to fight and get separated. Well it wasn't going to work.

"Look we would love to stay but we just need to go out and get some air." Alexander was trying to push our way outside. But then a very tall large man that looked a lot like Jagger came walking toward us.

"Alexander I see you finally have yourself a bride. And she's with child I see. How wonderful. Congratulations to you both. Now what is your bride's name, I don't believe that we have been formally introduced."

"Her name is Raven and thank you. Now if you will excuse us we would like to go outside for a few minutes."

"As you wish. It was wonderful meeting you Raven. I really hope my children haven't been bugging you."

We finally got outside. The cool breeze felt wonderful on my skin. Alexander led me over to a fountain that was in the middle of the courtyard. I was sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"I'm sorry it took so long to get away."

"Who was that man? Was that Jagger and Luna's father?"

"Yes. He's up to something, I can feel it. I just want you to stay close. But I know they wouldn't do anything to you now because of all the people in there."

"I'll stay close, don't worry."

"You know we didn't get to finish our dance."

He grabbed my hand and led me away from the fountain. He carefully whirled me around, and then he pulled me in for a dip and brought me back up, then placed a kiss on my lips.

"That wasn't part of the dance you know."

"I'm going to change it, it was boring anyways."

"You know that kiss was a cheap shot, now you're going to have to work for the other one."

"And how am I going to do this?"

"Close your eyes and count to ten."

"Okay, but don't go too far."

"One."

"Two"

"Three"

Now where to hide. I knew I had to stay close and I did. There was a grouping of trees that was close by. I walked over there and found a huge old oak tree to hide behind.

"Four"

"Five"

"Six"

"Seven"

I saw something move. Then I turned around and saw a pair of blue and green eyes looking back at me. I saw his fangs and a wicked smile from on his face.

"Eight"

"Why Hello again."

"I'll scream if you even think about touching you."

"Nine"

"Now I wouldn't do that. Unless you want your baby dead."

His hand was hard against my mouth.

"Now no struggle, no fighting, no screaming and you may just come out of this alive."

I had to. I had to abide by his rules or else it was my baby. My poor innocent baby.

"Ten"


	24. capture

**Okay so we had a blizzard but once again wtn NEVER has a snow so I had fun fishtailing home and to work then home and school. Yep and the snow decided to turn into ice so that was so much fun scraping off of my car and I found out that my little plastic gaurd thingy FELL OFF now that will cost me like $100 or something for plastic? Our contry is messed up. and they said the East River gets te next blizzard next week Woohoo we get more snow next week. **

**Here's new chappie, and yes I have issues. and someone may die in the next chappie or so. So read it, review enjoy **

* * *

Jagger's hand stayed on my face. I wish I could have bitten it but that wouldn't end well I don't think. Normally I would have but I have another life to look after. And the baby is really not cooperating either. Kicking, kicking, kicking, it gets really annoying. I really have to remember to tell my mom I know how she feels when she was pregnant with Billy and me.

"I have her now let's go."

Jagger opened a door to a dark car and threw me in. A pair of hands caught me. I knew who they were from too. Luna. Now I know she was going to have fun with this. Torturing me would be like slowly killing Alexander. She was going to really enjoy this, they both were. Jagger slide in the car next to me and locked the door then ordered the man in front of the car to drive. The windows were tinted very dark so I couldn't see through them or else we were moving too fast for my eyes to know what the surrounds were.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well do you really want to know? I'm not telling you. Now Shut up."

He slapped me across the face and ordered the driver to go faster. He gave a set of directions but they were in Romanian. Luna had and evil smile on her. She was still wearing her cotton candy pink dress that had been frayed and the tips were dyed black. She always did love the cotton candy pink and black combination. Her hair was up with black chopsticks into a loose bun.

"Raven we are going to have so much fun. We can swap stories about hair, make up, clothes or even better about Alexander. Oh were going to have a wonderful time."

I couldn't talk but I knew she was being sarcastic. Her hand clamped down on my wrist and tightened. Her wicked grin grew to a crazy psychotic smile.

"Luna not now. Now put these on her and hold onto her. If she gets away she can't get far but still better safe than sorry."

Jagger threw handcuffs at Luna. Who caught them with her spare hand. Jagger then clamped down on my other wrist. I couldn't scream, I couldn't fight I had to let them do this. It was the baby's life if I fought. Luna tighten the hand cuffs around my wrists.

The car then stopped. It was a secluded place that was in the forest. Even if I did have a chance to call Alexander I still couldn't tell him where I was at. Jagger opened the door and got out. Luna pushed me across the seat to the door and Jagger grabbed on to the hand cuffs. Luna was on the other side of me.

"Jagger shouldn't we blind fold her?"

"Won't be necessary, she's not familiar with this area so she has no idea where she is at. Now does Alexander know that she is missing?"

Luna pulled out a small cell phone and called a number. I'm guessing that it was their Father's. We got inside and Jagger locked the door with a key and put it in his pocket. The house was weird. In away it was hidden. All of the windows in the house were covered with a board that had a latch that you could use to open it. It was the perfect Vampire's house. It was also the perfect cover up; no one would look in here. It looked abandoned.

"Yes he said that Alexander is pissed. They are sending out search parties. Mom and Dad are going to join one so it doesn't look bad."

"What about Valentine?"

"Dad said that he disappeared."

"Probably on his way to help us, good. Now make sure we are locked up tight. Now you and I are going to have some fun."

Jagger led me down and dark hallway and down a set of hidden stairs into a secret room. His hands closed tightly around my wrist the whole way there. He finally stopped in front of a room and kicked the door open. He pushed me inside the room then locked the door. He had that same sickening grin on his face. I struggled to get my hands free from the hand cuffs. But they were too tight. There was no way to get out of the room. The only exit was the door, but Jagger had locked it and he has the key. There were no windows, but I probably couldn't get out anyways.

Jagger took off his jacket and threw it over into a corner. He began to unbutton his dress shirt while walking toward me. He had an even crazier grin on his face. There was a bottle with dish that held a few pieces of cloth on the table that was next to the couch. Jagger stopped and opened the bottle then pressed the cloth on top. I think that he wanted to make sure that it was soaked. He screwed the cap back on and walked over to me.

There was really nowhere for me o go to. I was in a corner and Jagger was right in front of me. He grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me to his side.

"Now Raven remember, no fighting. But I know you you'll still fight. Now enjoy this, I know I will. And this stuff will help you, just relax."

He pressed the cloth over my nose and mouth. I could smell the chemical come into my body. My mind began to relax and I began to drift in and out of consciousness. All I knew was that I was alone with Jagger and he had his shirt off.

**Alexander POV **

How could I be so stupid? She is pregnant and the Maxwell's are here. I called out here name so many times; she would never do this to me. I know she wouldn't do this to me. And I know Jagger has her somewhere. I heard a car speed away, and I have a good idea on where they are hiding

When we were younger. My family would spend a few days with the Maxwell's and since we were all about the same age they always had me tag along with Jagger. I remember one time Jagger took me and Claude into the mountains to go hiking or something. He said there was this old cabin that was on his father's property. He said that it looked like it was abandoned but if you went inside it really wasn't it was like a bunker. Maybe that is where she was at. But would Jagger be dumb enough to take her to a place that I knew about?

I was looking over a map of the city. I didn't want anyone around me I wanted to do this myself. If he hurt her then he will have to deal with me. If her hurt my baby then he is really going to have to run or kill me because I will for damn sure kill him. I felt a light hand on my shoulder. I thought it would be my parents but it wasn't. It was Valentine.

Wait Valentine? Why would he be here? And he was with Claude. Claude and I fought for so many years, but I guess when a family member, well two in this case, are in trouble then you forget things. He wouldn't normally do this. Unless he wants something.

"Alexander I want to help. Look I was trying to tell you that Jagger and Luna were planning this but Jagger locked me in a room before I could get to you and Raven. I'm sorry."

"Thanks for trying at least. Why would your brother and sister want her?"

"Because Jagger said that since you broke Luna's heart and since you weren't properly punished or something. That he would take something of value to you/ He said it would be fair then, for taking Luna's dreams away."

"For taking her dreams away, Jagger is going to hurt Raven? How is that fair? Luna got her wish to be a vampire."

"Jagger also wanted Raven. He wanted to be the one that turned her, not you. Personally I see that all those stories they have told me was their own fault. And that you wanted someone to be with that you loved. I'm sorry for ever doing anything to you. I still owe you my life I think."

"Thanks. And Claude why are you here too? I thought you hated me?"

"I do, but we're family I'm supposed to help you when you need it and I think that you need it now. Look Jagger he's a jerk and you know it and Luna, well she's a slut. Sorry Val but she hooked up with a few of my friends when we were going out and that's just wrong. Alex, Raven's my cousin too and she's having a baby. I don't want to see you get yourself beat up about this it wasn't your fault. You two are madly in love and we all see that, just your passion made you keep both of your guards down. But we'll find her and you two will have a beautiful baby in a few weeks."

Wow that was the longest nicest thing that Claude has ever said to me. And he's right we'll find her.


	25. sigur

**Okay so this is my super long -9 pages- birthday chappie yay i'm 17 that means r-rated movie marathon. So I hope you guys like it and **sigur **means safe in romanian...... i think I used an online translater. I only know some words in russian so I don't know. so I hope you guys like this chappie, umm i know claude is a little ooc but I like him like this. And you guys may have a really great surprise at the end but you may kill me because of it too. DON'T SKIP TO THE END. and yes I can't write fight scenes and I am like half asleep cuz of physics and no expresso for shel. Also YES i have always viewed Jagger as a creeper **

* * *

My head hurt so much. It must have been a side effect from the drugs. God, what happened? My vision was a little blurry and I knew I wasn't stable. But I did know one thing Jagger wasn't in the room with me any more.

I tried to get up off of the couch, but I noticed something. Well actually a few things. One of the first things that were wrong was my clothes. My clothes were different it wasn't the dress I had on earlier; instead I had on a short really sexy nightgown on. Why was I wearing this here? I would have worn this for Alexander but not for Jagger.

Then there was something else. Jagger's shirt was on the floor, with my dress on top of it. Oh god, please tell me we didn't do what I think we did. I looked at the bottle that was on the table, it was a drug. I could smell it and I almost passed out form the scent. I had to sit back down on the couch and try to keep the room from spinning.

I could try and run but with the state I'm in I don't think I can. I'll probably fall down because I don't think my boy's done metabolizing the drug from my system. Alexander will so kill Jagger when he finds out what he did. After I have this baby I will surly kill him to. What kind of sicko does this?

"Ah you're awake." It was that slimy creepy sicko that did this.

"What did you do to me?!"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Lair, you fricken drugged and rapped me didn't you."

"Now, now Raven 'drugged' and 'rape' are really harsh words aren't they? I just simply calmed you down and we made love."

I became so sick when he said that, so sick that it came to the point where I was going to puke. He was a creep; I mean what normal person does this?

Jagger was coming closer to me and I knew what he wanted. He had a soaked rag in his hand and he was going to rape me again. I darted down the stairs and dashed around the corner and down the stairs again onto the main floor I was looking for somewhere to hide. Then there was a door, it led down into the basement. Perfect. It would be dark enough that I should have plenty of time to lure him down there and confuse him then get out.

The door locked from the inside and I quietly ran down the stairs. There was a cellar door that was about thirty feet from the stair case. I tried to open it but there was a padlock on it. There had to be bolt cutters or an axe or something. I heard the door rattle and then stop. There was banging on the door but then it mysteriously stopped, strange. I went back to finding something to cut the chains. I found an axe that was hanging on the wall.

I reached out to grab it but then, someone hit me from behind. And they hit me hard, so hard that I spun around and fell to the ground. The axe came falling down and gave me a few good cuts. They were two very long ones, ones that would need stitches. One ran around my left arm and the there was on my left thigh, and they were bleeding.

I tried not to scream from all of the pain. I looked up and saw it was Luna. Great what was Luna mad about now? She had a wooden bat in her hands and I could now feel the spot that she probably hit me at. It was in the middle of my back and I could feel it start to burn.

"Luna what did I do to you?"

She gave a very small evil laugh. "What did you do? Really you don't get it. I can't believe that Alexander picked someone so stupid. You stole the one man who was perfect for me."

"You were never perfect for him. Alexander and I are perfect for each other, we make each other happy and we get each other. He left Romania because of you."

"No. No, no, no. Liar."

Luna swung again. This time I got out of dodge, instead she hit the wall. I tried to get away but there was someone in front of me, Jagger. How in the hell did he get down here? He had the wet cloth in his hands and an evil smile on his face.

He pressed the cloth to my face. He knew I had to breathe and I couldn't help it. The drug filled my lungs and my world began to spin again. They only thing I could lightly feel was Jagger and Luna tying me up to a chair.

Alexander's POV

Claude was driving us to the location where Valentine said Jagger and Luna were planning to keep Raven. The car couldn't go fast enough and it was in the mountains. The snow was beginning to fall and it was going to get colder. This meant we had to be careful and drive slower.

"Can't we go any faster?"

"No, I'm already pushing it. Do you know how steep it is and there is ice forming on the roads. I know you want to get there and save her but if we are sliding off of the road and your hurt that won't help her."

He was right. I knew he was right and he was going as fast as he could. All three of us had seen the cabin. Before the car was in neutral I was out of the car. I busted through the door and there was no one there. Valentine and Claude came inside seconds after I did. The place was empty.

"Where are they Valentine?" I saw quiet; I still couldn't trust him one hundred percent. He was a Maxwell after all.

"I know they are here, look there's a light on behind the basement door."

The three of us opened the door and ran down the stairs it was almost like we flew. There I saw Luna with a psychotic look on her face. There was Jagger next to her looking just like her. But where was Raven? I had to find her, I sensed that she was here I just had to find her.

"Where is she?" It was the first thing I could say. Claude restrained me from attacking the twins. At first I didn't see why he did but then I noticed what Jagger had in his hands and where he was standing.

"Now Alexander, you wouldn't want to do anything stupid now would you? Raven has cooperated just fine but will her silly husband cause the death of her and their baby?"

I had to stay back, I didn't want to but I had to. I saw he had Raven tied to a chair and he was holding a knife against her throat. It looked like she had been drugged or something. Her movements were slow and not very steady. She wasn't fighting or even trying to restrain herself from fighting. She had to be drugged up.

"What did you do to her?" My voice was calmer but there was still a hard bite to my voice. He smiled at that hard bite that was in my voice.

"Why nothing I just made her a little bit calmer. She seemed a little tense when we brought her here."

"Just let me see my wife, please. She's pregnant, she's almost due."

I was trying to beg, I hated to be to my enemy but I had to. I just had to. He untied her and threw her on the ground in the middle of the room. She threw her hands in front of her trying to make the impact focus more on her hands and knees there her stomach. It kind of worked but not really. I rushed over to her. I didn't care if I died or not I had to be with her I had to save her.

"Hey we'll be fine. We always are."

I was brushing off the dirt and gently brushed her hair. She was slightly sunned and crying. I couldn't make out what she was saying but I could only guess. I knew she would tell me later when we were alone. I noticed that she had two deep cuts in her leg and her arm.

"Raven you need stitches I think." The cuts looked like they might get infected too. There was dirt that was starting to get into them. She was sobbing now; I think the drugs were wearing off.

"I'm sorry."

She whispered it. Why would she be sorry? She shouldn't be sorry. She didn't do anything wrong. She had to listen to Jagger or else really bad things would happen to her and the baby.

But then I looked at what she was wearing. It was and extremely sexy short black lacey nightgown. It clung tightly to her body and showed off her every curve. But the only time I would ever see her wearing that is if…… Jagger made her. Now it made sense. Jagger drugged her and it with Raven then he was going to let Luna finish her off. Was Luna still mad about the whole covenant ceremony? That was years ago. Why would she still care? She got her wish, she's a vampire.

"Luna, are you still mad? Why? You got your wish, you're a vampire and I found someone who I can relate to. I told you to do the same thing."

She stood smiling, it looked like it belonged to an asylum patient, and she held a wooden bat in her hands. I can say that I'm glade that I didn't bite her; she would have made married life a living hell.

"Well I am just peachy, I see that you wanted to find someone to make you happy and let's face it Raven is a riot. No matter how many times I hit her she would still get up and act like she was fighting. I really wish she would have given us more of a fight."

After she was done I punched her. I could hear a crack coming from inside her bones. I aimed right for the ribs. She wasn't down though. She swung the bat at me and I caught it with my left hand. I used my strength and ripped it from her hands and threw it against the wall. It broke.

She caught sight of my wedding ring and lunged toward us. Claude punched her hard. She flew back and hit the ground. Jagger was furious now. Claude came over to me and helped me get Raven up. But Jagger knocked the three of us back down with a powerful blow me. He managed to hit Raven and Claude after we were down.

With the three of us down he pulled out a gun. It was loaded and he aimed right for us. He could kill me but he won't kill Raven. She was pregnant and defenseless.

"Drop the gun."

It was Valentine. He was right behind Jagger. Strangely Valentine was younger than Luna and Jagger but he was the tallest. He grabbed the gun from Jagger and pointed it at him.

"You wouldn't kill your own blood would you?"

"Jagger what you are doing is wrong. It's crazy. Alexander and Raven have saved my life, they are nice people."

"You are not a Maxwell. Besides, we both know that you wouldn't shot me."

Valentine Shot Jagger but he didn't kill him instead he shot Jagger in the leg. It would leave him immobile, but it wouldn't kill him.

"Do you want to try me again?"

Suddenly there was my family coming down the stairs. I must have not heard them coming inside the house. One of my uncles grabbed the gun from Valentine and made sure that Luna and Jagger were tied up and called the cops.

My other uncle, and Claude's father, and my parents came over to us. We were still on the ground.

"Alexander, are you okay? Raven? Claude?" My mother was frantic.

"Yeah mom I'm okay."

"Aunt Helen I'm fine."

"I'm fine I think."

"Here let's get you three off of the floor. Boys are you hurt? Raven, are you and the baby okay?"

"Yeah uncle Viktor I'm fine. Let's just get Raven off of the floor. Her cuts are pretty deep."

"Dad I think I might have broken my arm or something it hurts to move it."

"Well Claude let's get you to the hospital then and get you checked out."

I tried to help Raven up but she fell back to the floor. She clutched her stomach and screamed out in pain.

"Ow. Alexander, the baby."

"Raven what's wrong with the baby?"

She was quiet, her face told me everything, and she was in pain. I could see a small change in color and small lines of blood on her legs and on the floor. I knew most of this came from the fight but I'm not sure the water came from the fight. Wait water, pain, Raven's water broke?

Then it hit me, she was in labor. She couldn't be in labor. We weren't ready. Raven wasn't ready to have the baby. The baby wasn't even ready to be born yet. We were also on top of a snow covered mountain miles and miles away from the hospital and I knew that she couldn't have the baby here.

Besides she needed medical help. For her wounds and also I had never delivered a baby. My parents had but that was over nineteen years ago. I'm sure medicine has advanced since then.

"Raven you can't be in labor. Not now."

"I'm sorry. I don't think that I can help it. God Alexander I didn't picture this to happen this way."

"You have nothing to be sorry about and we will get you to the hospital."

She held tightly onto my hand. My parents came over to me and Raven. My dad helped me get raven up off of the dirty floor and my mother was trying to calm down raven and coach her through this whole thing.

My uncle Viktor held open the back door of the car. My mother put two blankets around Raven before we had gone outside and she handed me a few more. The dress she had on left a lot uncovered and considering she could have the baby anytime now those extra blankets may come in handy. I slid into the car right next to her. My parents said that they would get to the hospital as fast as they could. They had to stay there and help the police with the case. And also inform the family that a new member of the Sterling family was on its way.

"Raven you will do great. Alexander, help her through this. I can tell you from experience that it hurts, a lot. She will need you and even if she says anything bad about you it's the pain talking not her. She loves you."

"Son, help her through this. You've made your mother and I am so proud. Raven you will do fine. If you can survive being held captive by Jagger than you should be able to handle having a baby."

Raven gave a small weak smile. It wasn't the labor I was worried about. She was exhausted; she couldn't possibly give birth when she had spent most of today trying not to die. My parents closed the door of the car and my uncle drove.

Once we got off of the mountain my uncle nearly floored the car. I know we went well over the speed limit but it was kind of an emergency and most of the police had either been on top of the mountain or had heard. Because I swear we went by at least five cops and none of them tried to pull us over for speeding.

My uncle got to the underground hospital. Claude used his uninjured arm, but still bruised and cut, to help me get Raven out of the car. I held most of her weight but the pain had grown worse. She was clenched onto my hand and now onto Claude's.

"Ow, hey Raven I already broke and arm. I don't think Kat would like it if I broke my hand too. Alexander, remind me if Kat and I ever have kids I'm pushing for C-section or drugs."

"I think we may have to go that way. Look at her she's exhausted. She can't give birth now."

We placed her into the wheelchair that uncle Viktor had gotten. He told us that our doctor was getting her birthing room ready and he was waiting inside for us. I can't believe this is all happening. A few hours ago I was looking for my very pregnant wife in a game of hide-and-go-seek and now here she is having my baby, our baby.

"I'm going to get Claude into the Emergency room. When your parents get here I'll tell them what room you two will be at."

"Thank you uncle Viktor."

Before we both knew it we got Raven cleaned up slightly and into her hospital gown. I Kat had driven my car that had our clothes that I had packed for our romantic stay at the palace. I just had on black skinny jeans and a black shirt. My left hand was bandaged up from where Luna had hit me with the bat. Apparently I broke or dislocated a few finger bones so it had to be bandaged up.

"Alright Raven your seven almost eight centimeters. Now you will start pushing when you get to ten okay. I don't think drugs would help right now and that may make it difficult for you to have a cesarean section."

"So what do we do? She's exhausted?"

"Well we can't really do anything. She can try and get some rest between contractions."

"Thank you."

I stroked her sweat covered face. She was amazing. How someone could go through all of this and not complain was a miracle. I still can't believe that in the last few hours we had gone from dancing to trying to find Raven to now having our baby. Humming to her seemed to calm her down. I was trying to get Raven to sleep or close her eyes but I could see she was in pain, a lot of pain. How women even go through with this?

I know why Raven went through with this. She loved me. She wanted to prove to me that she could do anything and that she loved me a lot. I already knew that she loved me but I think putting herself through this pain helped her reach her goal. I kissed her forehead and stayed there. I breathed in her scent.

"Hmm. Thank you."

"Anytime, Raven, anytime."

"Alexander how did you get Raven to sleep or are her eyes just closed?"

"I think they are just closed. I hummed to her; it was this lullaby that my mother and grandmother had always sung to me to calm me down."

"That's good. You may need to remember it because she's fully dilated. Well Raven are you ready to have the baby?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Raven how did you do that? I mean get rid of the pain?"

"I didn't I just gave into it."

I know I couldn't do this. I couldn't just give into the pain. I knew she didn't want to fight back she had to save all of her energy for this.

"Okay Raven I can see the baby's head. That means your crowning. Now I want you to push when I say push. You have to try and hold it until we could to ten. Alexander she will need you right now. This will be very painful. Are you two ready?"

We both nodded our heads. The doctor yelled push and Raven did. She held it too. We were defiantly over the count of ten. I kept thinking that I would lose all circulation in my hand from how hard she held onto it. But it didn't bother me.

I peered over the blanket that they had set up. I could see the head, shoulders and the upper half of its stomach. It looked perfect. I looked over at Raven, she was panting a little. I grabbed the dry cloth that was on the table next to her and wiped away all of the sweat on her face.

"Okay Raven last push and you two will be parents."

"Raven the baby looks beautiful."

"You…you…saw….it?"

"Yes but I want you to hold it first. Now keep going your doing perfect. I love you."

One final push was all it took. The doctor lifted the baby and then looked at me. "Alexander would you like to cut the cord?" I grabbed the scissors and cut in between the clamps. The doctor then cleaned up the baby somewhat and wrapped it in a blanket.

I kissed Raven on the forehead. "You did perfect. Our baby is perfect."

"Raven Alexander congratulations on your brand new baby----"


	26. alin

**Well here's a new chappie. Umm yeah I kinda wrote this in physics so if it's bad. I was half asleep, bottom line is my teacher is really old and boring and was talking about a 5 year old GPS and trees..........yeah don't ask.**

**SO i'm almost done with this story BUT if i do, do a sequal of this story it will be after I finish Alice's Cusre, which is almost done. I just need to figure out hos to piss off Jasper enough and somehow bring James back from the dead. **

**And yes Alin is a boy's name in romania, I looked it up **

* * *

**Raven POV **

There I held my son. My little baby boy. He was so small, but yet the doctor said he was big for a premature baby. He had beautiful black hair; I wonder where he got that from. I was still so exhausted from everything. From being held captive and then of course giving birth.

The drug that Jagger had giving me was almost out of my system. Because I could feel the numbing effects starting to drift away. I kissed my little baby boy and handed him off to Alexander, who was looking over us and smiling. He looked so proud, either because he got a son or the fact that we were both alive and healthy. Knowing him it was both.

"Raven, I'm so happy that you are alive. That our son is alive. Thank you. God can you believe it we have a son, we have a baby."

"It seems so unreal. I mean this time last year we didn't have any of this. And now, god everything changed. But it was a good change."

Alexander cradled our son in his arms and we kissed. It was deep and passionate. Wait could we still do this?

"Hey be careful. The baby? I think it's been through enough trauma."

Alexander laughed. I haven't heard him laugh for so long.

"Well I see someone has their motherly instincts now."

He kissed me on the forehead. We laughed a little more. I was still sore from everything that had happened. I knew they cleaned my cuts and bandaged them but they were deep cuts so they still needed stitches.

There was a nurse that can behind Alexander. She was pales like almost every other vampire that we knew. She had light brown hair that was short, very short it was a pixie cut I believe.

"I'll take your son and get him cleaned up, if you don't mind."

We both nodded and handed her our baby. He had his little eyes closed peacefully. The doctor walked in as the nurse carried our baby out. He pulled up a chair and had a few things on a table.

"Well Raven how do you feel? And congratulations on your son, you did a wonderful job."

"Thanks, and I feel fine just a little tired."

"Well my guess that being held captive and then giving birth to a beautiful baby boy would make someone tired." He lifted up the part of the sheet that was covering the cut on my leg. He took off the bandage and put some numbing stuff on it and had Alexander keep me focused on him. I could feel a slight pressure on my cut, but then the medicine began to take effect. I was going to peak over to see what he was doing but Alexander brought my face back to him. "Alexander, keep Raven focused on you. Now were almost done. Raven when I'm done you may want to get cleaned up a little bit, and then we will get you into your room and get you three settled in for the night."

He was right I did look like a mess. I nice long hot shower would feel great right now. I was a mess. My hair was all dirty and stringy. I was covered in blood, sweat, and dirt, also in bruises. When the doctor was done he had sent a nurse to get me a new clean gown and Alexander went back to our room and got me my shampoo, brush and stuff.

The water felt great on my body. It hurt at first from the bruises and everything but after a minute or so it was wonderful. My hair felt really nasty. It was stringy, mixed with dirt and sweat possibly some blood from when Luna hit me. I looked at myself. I started to cry, I was fat now. I had a little extra fat and skin from the baby.

I rubbed my hand over that extra skin, expecting a kick or punch. But I got nothing. I was so used to feeling something for so long that it felt weird nothing having anything. When I was done I grabbed the towel and put on my gown. It felt nice to have everything washed off. I brushed my long black hair and let it just fall down. When I walked out of the room there was Alexander, waiting by the door. He kissed me then helped me into a wheelchair and took me to my room.

It was much more different than the other room we had. Alexander helped me into the bed and just as soon as I got into the bed the nurse came in and was carrying a little blanket. She handed us our baby, it seemed like forever since we had seen him. His little eyes were wide open and he was looking at us, looking at Alexander and me. His little fingers were gripping the blanket and his mouth was opened a little bit. He looked so cute and adorable.

"So have you two thought of any names?"

"Well I don't think we can name him after my grandmother. Raven what do you think we should name him?"

"I don't know. I want something that's traditional here in Romania."

"Well he's really calm so I think we should give him a name that fits his personality. How about Alin. Alin Paul Sterling. Do you like it Raven?"

"Yeah it's great."

I held my little Alin in my arms. He was so cute, so small and so calm. I'm guessing that's why Alexander thought of that name. When we were looking through the list of names we made fun of this one a bit. We thought that since we were both kind of rebellious that this name would never fit for one of our kids. Alin means to soothe or soothe in Romanian. I can only guess why he named him Paul for a middle name. It was after my dad. The nurse left after she scribbled his name.

We were alone with our little baby boy. He was alert which was strange for a newborn to be so alert but I guess vampire newborns are much more alert when they are born. Alexander settled into a chair and pulled it up close to the bed. We just stared in awe at our son. He was the perfect mix between the two of us.

"He's perfect."

"Yeah, he is. I think he's a dreamer just like his daddy."

There was a knock on the door. We somehow forgot about the whole family waiting to see the youngest Sterling.

"Is it okay to come in?" It was his mother. He answered her back and she ran over to us, I'm not sure I have never seen her this excited before. "I have a grandson? What is his name?"

"Alin, Alin Paul."

"My little Alin. He looks just like his daddy when he was a baby."

His mom took my son from my arms and carried him over to Alexander's father. She handed Alin off to his grandfather, who looked at him the same way that Alexander did. Proud. The whole family seemed to flood into the room; well I shouldn't say the whole family. Just Alexander's parents, uncles and aunts then a few cousins. I knew there were more people but my guess is most of them were sent home and they would probably come and see the baby in a few days.

Seeing Alexander's family made me think of mine at home. I wanted to tell my parents, tell them that they are now grandparents and to tell Billy that he is an uncle. I think somehow Alexander knew I was thinking this. He walked over to my purse and grabbed my cell phone out of it and handed it to me.

"You know we can't send pictures and I'm sure your parents know that. But I can make some small paintings and sketches of him so we can send those to your parents."

I quickly dialed the number to my parent's house. It rang for a few minutes then I got someone. It was Billy.

"Hello?"

"Billy, is mom or dad there?"

"Raven, yeah there here. Hold on I'll get mom."

I waited a few seconds and I could hear the sound of Billy handing off the phone to my mom.

"Raven, is everything okay with the baby?"

"Yeah, actually everything is great with him. He was actually just born so congratulations."

"That's wonderful. But you're early aren't you? What's him name?"

"Just a few weeks but he's doing fine. His daddy actually is holding him; I think he's getting hungry. And we named him Alin Paul. Alexander said that he would make a few paintings and some sketches of him and send them to you guys. Since well, you know."

"Oh thank you that will be perfect. I'll let you go then if he's getting hungry and you must be exhausted. Get some rest, trust me you will need it. I'll be sure to tell your father and brother."

We talked maybe a minute or so longer until Alin started to cry. He was hungry. The Nurse came in and told the family that they had to go home but then told them the visiting hours for tomorrow so they could come back. The nurse walked over to me and was instructing me on how to breastfeed. I could only imagine when he actually gets teeth that this is going to hurt.

After that very fun lesson –not- we got him settled in for tonight. This was really strange not having him inside me anymore. I kissed him goodnight and laid him in his little hospital plastic baby basinet, I could tell that this was made for vampires because it was like a coffin. Actually I could now see how we were actually in a Vampire hospital, there were no windows. As soon as we got into bed we were both out like a light. We both earned it and my mom was right we were going to need all the sleep we can get.


	27. perfect

**so this is like the last chapter, yeah I know i didn't want it to end to. But I will probably make a sequel if you guys want it. But since I can't make Jasper pissed off yet (seriously I need help with this. do you know any ideas on how to make him mad at alice?) plus the new vampire academy came out and I basically screamed at the end of it. I can't believe that what happened, happened. So i'm making a fanfic about it I think i'll call it. 'star bright' **

**i know i know lame title but hey i'l make it work i promise. **

**well here you go. I hope you like it and yes it's short i'm sorry I am very tramatized cuz of the stupid slippery snow and well my 2003 grand am hates ice and so do the breaks and i almost rearended someone well I kinda did but no dents no scrapes or anything so no need for the cops even though they were right across the street. Tell me if you want a sequel. I'll make it after I finish Alice's curse, which has maybe 10 or 12 chappies left. **

**

* * *

**

**Three months later……**

Everything was perfect. Actually I think it was more than perfect, life was wonderful now I had everything that I could imagine or dream about. We had finally moved Alin into his crib a while back, it looked so strange. Before in his bassinet it looked like he had hardly any room and now in his crib he had all of this room to roll around in.

He hardly cried anymore but I guess vampire babies do act like human babies. That meant that it was less getting up at night to care for him and more sleeping next to my husband, Alexander. I finished getting Alin dressed and carried him down stairs.

Alexander was just finishing getting dinner or breakfast if you want to call it that, ready. It smelled wonderful; he made stake for us two and carrots. Alin had his bottle and that was all he really could have since he doesn't have any teeth, yet.

"God Alin, you're getting so big. I kind of wish that you were that little baby we brought home three months ago."

I cradled him in my arms and gave him his bottle. He was just starting to bring his little hands up by mine and hold his bottle. He began to drink it; my guess is that he was hungry because his bottle was gone in no time. Alexander set another bottle in front of me when Alin began to whine.

"Thanks, but I'm not sure he can eat all of this. Maybe half."

"Well then we will just save the rest for later. And Raven, if he gets the hiccups then you're the one that is going to be in trouble for it."

"Why because I'll make you be the one to hold him while he cries and you'll be the one to get rid of them for him."

"Yeah that's why because I can't eat then and I'm starving."

I laughed. I never forced Alexander to hold Alin for me while he had the hiccups or was cranky he just did it. I remember when I was still in bed after we got home with him. Alexander would tell Alin how special he was to have me as a mom. Alexander told him that I was brave and very strong. I really hope that he didn't mention anything about the hours before he was born.

That would be years of therapy waiting to happen I'm guessing. I remember about a week or so ago. We had Alin stay up a little bit late that night because he was getting cranky and wouldn't sleep. So I held him in my arms and I was in Alexander's arms. We were watching a movie when Alin finally went to sleep. Alexander looked down at the two of us.

"I love you, you know that. I can't believe that we have the most perfect son. You know when you were giving birth to him, I just felt so helpless. I thought that you were going to die, but that was dumb of me to think. I forgot how strong you are. You kept yourself alive and most important you kept our baby alive, our son. I really don't know how to thank you for that. I hope that someday when he grows up he knows how strong his mother is."

"I hope he also knows how strong his daddy is. Alexander you saved me and Alin. You and Claude fought them off just for us. I wasn't the hero in this you are. I want him to see that someday. Everyone else thinks that you are this gentle dreamer. Which I love about you, but you can also fight and be extremely brave when you need to be. That's why I love you and when Alin has a strong and brave father."

We kissed. We turned off the movie and walked up stairs with our baby son in my arms. We laid him in his bassinet and we both saw it a smile on his little face. Alexander kissed me again, only this time it was more passionate. In no time at all we were in bed and I really don't think I should expand that any more. All I can say was it was amazing and no words this time could describe it.

But like I said before life was amazing, it was beautiful and wonderful. Jagger and Luna were locked away for what they did to me and also on four accounts of attempted murder, one for me, Alin, Alexander and Claude. The Maxwell's have left Bucharest but I'm sure that they will be back soon or hopefully not. I just wanted to cherish the time I have now with my family.


End file.
